


Welcome to 4 years of music cockbites

by addison98



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Marching Band, everyone should try it, i love band, roosterteeth, this is personal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addison98/pseuds/addison98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little au where the roosterteeth gang is their highschool's marching band</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today is the day. Michael has been waiting for this day since last year, his band director told them they would all get a chance to sign up for marching band after they visit the high school and meet all the people in band currently. They all got to hear stories from the high schoolers and there wasn’t a single eye that didn’t just light up and devour everything anyone said, the most common phrase said that night was indeed “This one time at band camp.” In fact that phrase was thrown around to cause laughter someone would yell it and everyone would look to them expecting a story to just be met with empty silence soon filled with laughter. Michael knew he’d join marching band and was eagerly awaiting it, but now he’s lying in bed at 5:00 in the morning because he’s afraid that he’ll make an ass of himself and be mocked for four years.

 

Michael’s also afraid because he hasn’t played an instrument for more than a solid year. He skipped out on band thinking it was stupid his 6th grade year, joined 7th grade as a pretty decent flute player, but got moved to clarinet and hated it so he switched to trumpet where he was really good, but it was too small so this year he’s supposed to play saxophone for the first time ever. He was trying to think of the fingerings for their first song that he got over the summer when he was distracted by his alarm signaling he’d been mentally freaking out for over 2 hours.

 

“Ugh.” He grunted as he got out of bed, his back feeling as stiff as a board, “Mom?” He called out to the house listening to see if anyone was awake. He heard a gentle pitter patter of feet and gently cursed out a “fuck” under his breath as he realized his younger sister was awake.

 

“MIKEY!” He heard his sister Annabelle cry out as she burst into his room.

 

He sighs and tries to put on a smile for his sister. “Yes Anna?” He says with a clearly faked grin plastered to his face.

 

“Mommey said to make sure you get your” she leans in and looks around “ass ready and not be late.” Then she straightens up and runs off to probably go tell their mother she did what she asked her too.

 

“Of course.” He sighs out. Finally getting out of bed, Michael goes to the bathroom to get in the shower when he hears a knock on the door as soon as he locks it.

 

“Mikey! I need to use the bathroom.” Annabelle cries out behind the door.

 

“Tough titties I need to shower so I’m not late.” Michael replies laughing as he takes an extra long shower to torment his sister. Michael gets out of the shower and rubs his towel against his curly head as he tries to get all the remaining moisture out of his hair and ears when he notices the clock says 7:25.

 

“Shit.” Michael runs to his bed room and quickly throws on some summer clothes and some socks as he runs down the stairs to get ready and run to the school. He had exactly 35 before he’d be late, but luckily for him the school was only about a 20 minute jog from his house.

 

“Bye Mom, Bye Annabelle. Love you guys.” He called out to the house as he threw the door closed behind him and decided to head out into the heat. “This is gonna be a loooonnnngggg day.” He said to no one in particular.

 

The Ramsey house was a little more organized, but still chaotic. Geoff and his family adopted Gavin about 2 years ago and after Geoff told Gavin stories about band and how awesome it was Gavin begged to be a part of it. It was Geoff’s senior year so he was going on his 4th year of doing all this.

 

“Gavy wavey wakey wakey.” Geoff cooed in Gavin’s face at 6:00 in the morning.

 

“Geoff what is your bloody problem? It’s 6 in the freaking morning.” Gavin gurgled out with sleep still in his eyes.

 

“I know. You can’t be late for your first day of band camp can you?” At the mention of what today was Gavin sprung up in bed already eager to be at the school.

 

“I forgot!” He shouts as he runs to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

 

Geoff just starts laughing as Gavin runs off the bed and nearly falls, tripping over his own feet.

 

At that moment Geoff gets a text from his girlfriend Griffon.

 

Hey babe is little gavey wavey awake yet?

 

Of course. I gave him the warm welcoming of my morning breath.

 

Gross x( that could kill a bear you know? xP

 

Well if that’s how you feel maybe I just won’t kiss you today hmmm?

 

Geoff was prepared to get into a full teasing argument with Griffon, but Gavin walked in and basically threw off his towel the second he entered the room.

 

“Whoa there tiger! I don’t wanna see all of that.” Geoff said pretending to throw up and gag as he left the room laughing at Gavin’s embarrassment.

 

It was about 7:00 after Gavin finished getting dressed insisting he had to have the perfect outfit to learn how to march in. Geoff just sighed when he came down complaining about how he needed more sleep and how he wasn’t going to be able to pay attention today.

 

“Hey. Shut up you’ll be fine. I mean it’s me and Grif teaching you guys.”

 

“Just you and Griffon!?” Gavin’s eyes went wide as he thought the two would teach all thirty people how to march.

 

“No you dumb knob. Me, Grif, Joel, Mr.Burns, and any other senior who he thinks has their head screwed on right.” Geoff explained as he was relieved that Gavin’s eyes weren’t going to pop out of his head. “Look you little prick we gotta go if we’re gonna pick up Grif and still get there in time to stretch.” Geoff said already grabbing his water bottle and car keys.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on Gavin my driving isn’t bad. That asshole came out of nowhere that’s not my fault.” Geoff defended himself as Gavin got out of the truck all dramatically.

 

“OH SWEET PRECIOUS GROUND.” Gavin even went as far as to start kissing the ground to prove his point.

 

“Well if you’re gonna be like that you can walk home.” Geoff walked into the band room with Griffon following behind on his heels giggling at the exchange between the brothers.

 

“Griffon.” Mr. Burns called out to her.

 

“Sir?” She asked pushing Geoff off towards the percussion area of the band room.

 

“I need you to lead the freshman into the gym and kind of take the reins on teaching them today. Mr. Sorola and myself have to still get things ready for when we come back to school.”

 

“Ok I’ll teach them until you get there.” She sighed not wanting the extra pressures of their entire season being based in if she teaches them how to march well today.

 

“Thank you. I knew I could count on you.” As Mr. Burns says this he walks away talking to Mr. Sorola about something when they get back to school and some paperwork.

 

Griffon walks over to the gym which is just around the corner in the hallway, but right before she can open it she has to run back in when she hears some very loud yelling and crashing.

 

“Is everyone ok?” She yelled out to the room of about 10 people that she didn’t recognize.

 

“You are so stupid! Why do you constantly have to fuck up everything!?” Geoff was yelling curse after curse at Gavin.

 

“I was trying to help.” Gavin’s voice was weak and sounded like it was on the verge of cracking.

 

“Geoff. Stop it now.” Griffon pushes Geoff into the drum closet to cool down and tries talking to Gavin. “Gavin what happened? Are you ok? I heard a loud crash.”

 

“I was trying to help Geoff get a bass drum because he said the percussion freshman march differently and so they’d be with him all day and then the drum fell and it landed on a cymbal and it hit the big drum thingies and the sleigh bells and a lot of stuff then he got really mad at me and started yelling.” Gavin got progressively faster in his speech until he was just a blubbering mess in Griffons arms.

 

“Shh. It’s ok.” Griffon was trying to calm down Gavin well also looking around for someone who’d previously marched so they could at least get the freshman into the gym. She couldn’t see anyone, until her eyes landed on Joel, the clarinet section leader.

 

“Joel!” She yelled out to him and motioned for him to come over to her. “I’m going to deal with Gavin and Geoff. I need you to get the freshman into the gym and have them start at least socializing ok?”

 

“Gotchya. I’ll get them in there and start making friends.” He then walked off with a shit eating grin that Griffon hadn’t seen in a while.

 

Michael had just made it into the band room when he saw a blond girl run across the band room. If he remembers correctly that’s Griffon and she’d be the field commander this year. He looked around the room to see if any of his friends were here, but the only one he could see was his friend Ray and he was flirting with some guy in a hoodie. Michael didn’t feel like being a cock block so he just went to the front and sat down next to Mr. Burns’ office.

 

Griffon called the hoodie guy Joel and then Michael remembered meeting him, ever since they came up her for the 8th grade night Ray hasn’t shut up about him. Joel and Griffon talked for a minute and when he turned around he had a Cheshire cat grin on his face and it kinda scared Michael.

 

“Alright little fresh people let us all follow me into the gym.” Joel barely tried to get his voice to project through the room and it still boomed in everyone’s ears.  
Michael and Ray met up well they were walking in the hallway. Michael bumped Ray’s arm and when he looked expectantly at his friend Michael just wiggled his eyebrows in Joel’s direction.

 

“That isn’t anything. Before Griff called him over he was telling me about his girlfriend.” Ray sounded crushed.

 

“Ouch. I’m sorry bud. Well look its high school I’m sure they won’t last forever right?” Michael asked hoping it would get his friend to smile.

 

“Maybe, but she’s in band. Well colorguard, but she’s still going to be at band camp with us and she’s gonna be at practice and.” Ray stopped before tears fell from his   
eyes and because they got into the gym and Joel’s grin got even bigger if that was even possible.

 

“Alright.” Joel’s voice echoed through the gym. “We’re going to socialize, so who here has any type of social anxiety?” Joel asked looking around. “No one alright good, everyone get in a circle and we’re going to play a game called two truths and a lie.

 

Everyone sighed because two truths and a lie was such a boring game that they all played in the 5th grade and hadn’t thought about since.

 

The game went on for about 10 minutes before they were already half way through the circle and Michael was ready to just fall asleep. ‘Where in the world is that girl Griffon’ he couldn’t help but think to himself as he remembered they’re supposed to be here to learn how to march. 

 

“Michael.” Everyone looked at him when Joel called out his name shaking the boy from his sleepy day dream. “Michael it’s your turn.”  
“Oh. uhm, well I don’t know. I guess, my favorite color is green, my name is Michael, and I play trumpet.”

 

Right before Michael finished Griffon, a scrawny sandy blond haired boy, and another man walked into the gym. Everything slowed down in that instant when Michael’s eyes connected with the sandy blond kids. They’d been in band together, but Michael was always the first chair trumpet and he never really socialized with anyone besides Ray, so when he felt such a deep connection with a complete stranger he was overwhelmed.

 

“Joel I need to go to the bathroom.” Michael yelled as he was already halfway across the gym about to throw up from these feelings. It didn’t help any that he ran into the kid, who he thinks is named Gavin, and then muttered an apology that was clearly not sincere.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael was silently freaking out. He had never before in his life felt this way about another person, of course he’s been with girls and there was this one time when he was little with a boy, but that was always just harmless and never lasted more than a week, these feelings though made Michael shiver and his stomach flip.

 

“Hey kid are you ok?” It was Geoff coming to check up on him.

 

Michael threw himself in the nearest stall and locked it. “Uh. Yeah I’m ok, just feeling queasy.”

 

“Ok, well when your stomach gets out of your throat meet us back in the gym ok? We’re going over the basics of marching now and you kind of need to know this stuff.”

 

“Yes sir.” Even though Geoff couldn’t see him Michael did a mock salute to add an extra level of sarcasm.

 

Everyone was back to the band room for a little break and Michael still wasn’t back from the bathroom.

 

“Griff.” Geoff called out to his girlfriend.

 

“Yeah?” She replied distracted by a blond freshman trying to talk to her about band camp.

 

“That ginger kid. He’s still in the bathroom. I think it’s more than just his stomach.”

 

“Well Geoff go check on him? I’m busy take things into your own hands.” With that Griffon continued with the blond girl.

 

“Hey Gav. I need you to go check on that kid in the bathroom.”

 

“No. He ran into me, he has a horrible attitude, I don’t like the way he talks to me, and quite frankly he’s an all around dick.”

 

“Gavin please.”

 

“Fine, but if he acts like an arse I’m leaving without a second thought.”

 

“I’d expect nothing less bud.”

 

Gavin slips his phone into his pocket and heads off towards the bathroom after his back and forth with Geoff.

 

Michael was texting his friend Jordan when he heard someone walk into the bathroom. “Geoff my stomach is still upset.” Michael called out hoping the man would just leave him.

 

The footsteps got right in front of the stall Michael was in then stopped.

 

“Look. You got me it’s not my stomach. I just….I don’t know why I have these feelings I just do and I can’t help it and I don’t want people to judge me for being different, weird.” Michael blurted this all out well he had the courage. He was honestly disappointed when he was only met with silence, here he was being whole heartedly honest with Geoff and he gets silence, how rude.

 

“Look asshole. Say something.” Michael was starting to open the stall now and stopped when he say Gavin with a shit eating grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

 

“Oh. Micool, no one is going to make fun of you. First off they are all terrified of you, secondly everyone loves you. You know when you aren’t being a complete nob. You just need to be nicer and then you’ll be surrounded by people.”

 

“You weren’t supposed to hear that. Look forget that you heard anything. Now get out of my way.” Michael reflexively swipes at the tears starting to form at his eyes.  
‘Don’t. You cannot. Let him see you cry. Your better than some love struck teenager. YOU’RE NOT EVEN GAY WHY DO YOU CARE? HE IS AN ANNOYING PRICK WHO IS MEDIOCRE AT TRUMPET JUST PUNCH HIM AND GET ON WITH YOUR LIFE.’  
Michael has this internal debate with himself and only stops when he sees Gavin still in front of him.

 

“What. Do you see something you like? I told you to get the hell out of my way.” Michael finally results to force and pushes Gavin out of his way. He didn’t anticipate the water on the floor or Gavin slipping and falling on his elbow.

 

“Oh my gosh! Gavin I….I’m so sorry are you ok? I swear I just wanted you to get out of my way”

 

“Minge off you prick. I don’t need or want your help and you better watch out because you just pissed off the wrong person.” Gavin slowly and painfully pushes himself off the floor and starts to walk back to the band room holding his elbow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For BeforeDeathTakesUs and anyone else who still was hanging on to the hope that this would ever get updated here ya guys go.

Gavin ran out of the bathroom thinking up every single insult he could to Michael. When he saw the band room door shut and locked he realized everyone must have effectively made it to the gym and now he had to wait until they were done today before he could be in private, with a sigh he slid down the door plopping his butt on the ground to just sulk for a little while.

After what Gavin assumes is hours, but in all actuality it’s only been a few minutes, he decides to go back to the gym and at least let Griffon and Geoff know where he is.

“Griff. I’m gonna wait by the band room for you and Geoffypoo to get done ok?” The boy shouted into the gym from behind the bleachers waiting for a response. Gavin continued to listen and realized that he could suddenly hear his heartbeat in his ears. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat Gavin stepped out from behind the bleachers.

Emptiness. That is what caused Gavin to suddenly feel so afraid. His body somehow knew he was alone, and it was confirmed when he saw no one at all in the gym. 

“Guys? Hello? Anyone…?” Gavin continuously called out hoping to get a response from even Michael at this point, just as long as it meant that he wasn’t alone anymore. ‘I don’t like this.’ He said to himself.

“SAUSAGES!” Gavin yelled as the gymnasium suddenly erupted with voices and laughter.

“Gavin?” Geoff and Griffon both are approaching the scared boy who just so happened to be unlucky enough to have his back to the entrance everyone used.

“You guys scared me.” Gavin had tears welling up in his eyes now.

“We’re sorry Gav. We didn’t mean to, we were outside doing peer work with the marching and Michael pointed out that you didn’t come back from the bathroom after he’d been back for a few minutes so we decided to come back in and check on you.” Geoff explained to him well Griffon started to wrap her arms around the lanky boy.

“It’s fine really.” Gavin starts to smile well wiping up all the tears from his eyes. “See. Smiles equal happy right?”

“I guess.” Geoff sighed after answering his adoptive brother.

*Jesus. I love Gavin, but if he doesn’t learn to open up to people then he’s gonna have a real hard time.*

“You thinking about our little soldier?” Griffon asked as she snaked her arms around her boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Of course. Someone has to because we both know he isn’t.”

“Op. One sec Gus is calling me.”

Geoff looks back at all the kids attacking Joel and the veteran marchers with questions. He starts to giggle to himself when Griffon gets off the phone.

“Yes! Gus and Burnie got some shit to go get from the store and it’s gonna take forever so we get to wrap things up now and head home!” She runs and jumps into Geoff’s arms, thrilled to be going home to get rest.

“Sweet. I’ll let everyone know and then we can grab Gavvy and head back to my place.” Griffon smiles and nods as Geoff puts her down and cups his hands around his mouth. “HEY JOEL!”

“WHAT!?”

“WRAP THINGS UP WITH ALL THE LITTLE TIKES. WE’RE LEAVING.”

“GOTCHA.” The two men, sadly they are 18 so they are men, continued their conversation like that well Gavin bolted to the bandroom after hearing the news of their   
early departure.

*Thank god. Less time I have to deal with that bloody Michael.*

“Hey Gavin. I’m really sorry. Can we please talk?” Michael tries to plead with Gavin, he can’t quite place it, but he just feels like they aren’t supposed to be enemies.   
“Gavin. Please hear me out?”

“Why so you can push me and ding up my other elbow no thanks.” Gavin stands at Geoff’s truck completely forgoing his things in the bandroom. “GEOFFRY HURRY UP!” He yells when Michael starts to follow him.

“Look. Fine, I’m sorry again I screwed up…I just I’m going through stuff right now Gav.”

“Don’t call me Gav. You were never nice to me when you played trumpet, and now you’ve royally messed up. Look just go shove it you nob.”

“Ok…I’m sorry…” Michael starts to walk away and if he were a better man he would’ve kept fighting til he made things right, but he isn’t. He’s a 14 year old in highschool that just made enemies with someone on accident and now he can’t seem to think of a way to fix things. He sighs thinking again about the long walk back home and how he’s ready to just pass out right there on the street.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter to set up for some things in the future

“MIKEY!” Michael had just walked into his house when the shout of his sister Annabelle rang throughout the entire place.

 

“Hey sis. What did you do today?” He asked the little girl picking her up in his arms and spinning her around, eliciting excited giggles from the girl.

 

“I helped mommey in the garden all day until she got real tired and said she needed some rest!” His sister was starting to squirm in his arms trying to drag him to the back yard to see the “garden” she’d worked so hard on.

 

“Ok Anna I’m coming I’m coming.” Michael said finally able to not be dragged by the surprisingly strong little girl.

 

When Michael had stepped outside he wasn’t expecting there to be much in the garden because he figured his mom and little Annabelle had only just started to plant things that day, but he was met with an entire mound of earth that was 30’x 15’. He couldn’t even keep his jaw from dropping when he saw all the beautiful flowers; from the sunflowers, to the roses, and lavender, even the intricate little irrigation system throughout the whole thing that ended in a little hot spring in the center. The entire area took up just about the span of his entire yard, but also added a very tranquil feeling to the whole place and made him just breath in the wonderful smell of wet earth and flowers.

 

“Wow…” Michael whispered fearing any loud noises would disrupt the beauty and cause it to be taken away. “How….How long have you and mom been working on this Anna?” Michael asked his sister who was grinning at him with a smug look on her face, knowing that would be his response.

 

“Welllllllllllll. Today we did some more planting and moved things around so that the water flowed properly, but the actual garden…..hmmmm we’ve been working on for almost 3 months now?” The girl more asked Michael than confirmed, which in response to her supposed question he shrugged his shoulders and took a step closer.

 

“Annabelle…this is just…beautiful.” Michael told her after inhaling the wondrous smells deeply once more.

 

“Told you I’ve been working hard Mikey.” She said sticking her tongue out at her brother.

 

“Yeah you sure have. Hey kiddo I’m hungry why don’t I make us some supper ok?” He asked watching the girls’ face light up while she vigorously shook her head up and down. “Alright.” Michael said while scooping his sister up and putting her on his shoulder.  
\----------

Geoff was worried about Gavin the whole way home. Normally after the brit was tired it’d be normal for him to be quiet and reserved in the back seat while him and Grif just talked, but today when either of the couple tried to get the small lanky blond to talk he would just answer them with short one or two word answers. Before they pulled up to Geoff’s house Griffon said, “Geoff, I wanna talk to Gavin alone, I’ll be inside in about 5 minutes.” Then quickly after seeing the small boy roll his eyes and look like he wanted to kill himself she added, “If that’s okay with you sweetie?” Her voice instantly losing the sternness from telling her boyfriend, who she’s pretty sure is actually a five year old in an eighteen year olds body, and changing to a softness that a mother uses when speaking to her sick child.

 

“I guess.” Gavin mumbled out knowing that Griffon was worried about him and wanted to get results before he and Geoff had a screaming match that would cause both voices to be hoarse in the morning.

 

“Great.” The rest of the car ride was in a tense silence as Griffon thought of what to say and Gavin anticipated what was coming.


	6. Chapter 6

“Gavin. Sweetie what’s the matter?” Griffon asked when Geoff went inside and she had finally figured out what she was gonna say.

 

“It’s nothing Griff. Remember smiles equal I’m a okay?” Gavin replied while flashing her a forced grin.

 

“Gavin.” Griffon said he voice becoming stern and one she normally only reserves for Geoff when he’s dicking around doing something he shouldn’t.  
Gavin was completely taken aback. In the three years he’s been Geoff’s adoptive little brother Griffon has never used that tone with him, it’s always been her ‘I’m serious and I swear if you lie one more time I will chop off your balls so quick’ and honestly it made Gavin afraid enough where when he opened his mouth to talk all that came out was a squawk similar to a birds.

 

Choked up and feeling more embarrassed than Gavin did in the gym after being startled he just broke down and flung himself into Griffon’s arms. “Why is he so bloody mean?” Gavin whimpers out into Griffon’s shoulder in between sobbing. “All I’ve ever wanted to do is make him happy and try and be his friend.”  
Griffon couldn’t believe that one, Gavin Free was in her arms crying, and two he actually cared what someone who wasn’t himself thought about him. “Gavin sweetie who?” She asked still not having a name to this mystery Casanova.

 

“Mi-cool.” Gavin said though it was obvious. “He ran into me in the bathroom and the mongy little prick dinged up my elbow.” Gavin said well pulling said extremity into Griffon’s face.

 

“Is that all that happened? I seem to remember a lot of yelling in the parking lot before Geoff and I were there.” Griffon said arching her eyebrows in the perfect way to make Gavin feel like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

 

“Well…..he may have tried to apologize…..BUT! I know he didn’t mean it. He’s been a mingy little butt since we were in the 7th grade together and played trumpet at the same time.” Gavin tried defending himself, but ultimately getting nowhere.

 

“How do you know he didn’t mean it?” Was all Griffon could think of to ask. This conversation was very quickly spiraling out of what she thought it was going to be about and quickly turning into Gavin’s just an idiot. “Besides, from what I’ve seen of Michael Jones he’s a great kid and he cares about everyone more than he lets on.” 

Griffon said well walking into the house to leave Gavin to his thoughts.  
\--------------

“Mom! Me and Annabelle are making food, don’t worry about cooking!” Michael yelled into the house when he and his little sister got into the house. “Mom?” Michael yelled in the direction of his mom’s bedroom, curious as to why she didn’t respond to him like she normally did. “Hey sis, you think you can make me and you the two bestest pb&j’s in the world?” Michael asked trying to keep the panic out of his voice and feel like he failed entirely.

 

“Mikey mommey makes the best pb&j’s.” Annabelle said like he was an idiot, and he should never try and say otherwise again.

 

“Well, fine how about you make the second bestest pb&j’s huh?” He asked, this time controlling the sudden flood of panic more easily.

 

“Sure!” She yelled off running to find all the necessary components for their dinner.

 

“Mom…” Michael whispered out into her bedroom barely cracking the door open.

 

“Mikey….” His mom whispered out barely able to lift her head off of her bed.

 

“Mom. What’s the matter? You look horrible.” Michael asked all at once suddenly feeling scared for his mom.

 

“Well, don’t you know how to make a girl feel special”, his mom croaked out sounding like it was getting harder for her to breath. “Look Mikey, I don’t wanna say anything is wrong, but I feel like my time is numbered and you need to be strong for you and baby Anna got it.” She said pulling her son into a hug.

 

At this point Michael was a crying mess. He tried to hold, back the tears and actually listen to what his mom was saying, but he couldn’t, the graveness of the situation was starting to settle on his shoulders and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Mom…..mom you….you can’t leave us.” Michael said trying to convince himself more so than his mother.

 

“I don’t think I will I’m sure that I’ve just got heat exhaustion. Look, eat some dinner and tomorrow I’ll be good as new okay baby?” His mom said rubbing soothing circles in his curls just the way she would when he was a child. “You go to band camp and don’t worry about me I’m sorry for scaring you, now go and check on your sister before she somehow messes up your dinner, you know I hate when you use curse words around her.” His mom says smiling at him, though he can tell its pained and forced and his heart breaks a little the longer he stares at it.

 

Michael after composing himself and eating dinner, tell Annabelle that mom’s really tired and not to disrupt her so she can sleep, Anna nods her showing she understands and he puts her to bed where he walks by his mom’s room and hears the faintest sob of his mom. Michael had been ready to go to band camp and face everything tomorrow, but the way that his heart just exploded at hearing his mom cry it destroyed him on the inside.

 

He had no idea what to do, his sister can’t know, his mom refuses to tell him anything, and he doesn’t exactly have friends yet, because everyone in band with him is afraid of him, no matter how much Ray insists he isn't Michael knows he is a little bit, or hates him and the highschoolers already in band don’t know him. He came to one conclusion. He Michael Jones was completely utterly and totally alone in dealing with this.


	7. Chapter 7

“Michael! Bro what’s up?” Ray yelled when I walked into the band room, actually on time this morning. “You’re actually at something on time for once.” Ray joked and then awkwardly chuckled when I didn’t respond.

 

“Well, I mean yolo right?” I yelled out faking a smile and getting some of the veteran marchers to look at me weirdly as my voice echoed out throughout the band room.  
My thoughts were still on this morning when Ray guided me over to a circle of people, who I’m assuming had pulled him into their close circle the way they were all joking around like good friends. My mom had woke me up, made me breakfast and said she’d deal with Annabelle this morning so I could focus on getting to school on time. She even offered to take me to school in the car, none of that was a bad thing, it’s just my mom has barely gotten out of bed every since my dad left us for my neighbor when I was in 5th grade.

 

She had a smile on all morning, but it just seemed off. I was ripped from my thoughts when Ray pushed me flat on my ass.

 

“What the fuck Ray!?” I yelled more surprised than hurt. All the kids that were giggling in the circle now looked mortified and some of them even did that comical gulp that you always thought was impossible, Michael almost started laughing when he heard someone behind him clear his throat.  
I’m fucked was the first thought that came to Michael’s mind.

 

“That’s 15 pushups Mr.?” Burnie Burns the band director asked.

 

“Jones.” Ray supplied when he realized that I was just going to keep standing there like a deer in headlights.

 

“Thank you Mr. Narvaez, but I’m pretty sure Mr. Jones? Here can speak for himself.” Mr. Burns said looking back to me this time expecting an answer.

 

“Uh. Jones sir.” I said snapping to attention and actually refraining myself from saluting.

 

“Well Mr. Jones. You don’t have to stand at attention when you speak to me, it’s very respectful and you still have to do those 15 pushups, but it’s not needed. Nice try though” Burnie said with a chuckle as he walked back into his office and everyone exhaled a sigh of relief.

 

“Dude! No one’s ever cussed that loud and gotten less than 30 pushups! Burns must like you or something.” One of the boys said well giving me a playful punch in the shoulder. Then the group of kids all got up and started to leave.

 

“Hey…uh where are you guys going?” I asked well looking over to Ray for any clues where, Ray being Ray he just shrugged.

 

“Trumpets gotta grab water.” The same kid who had punched me said.

 

I silently said ‘oh’ and then let them continue before piping up and asking what the saxophones had to do, but the group was laughing and too far away to hear me I’m assuming. I couldn’t lie though when I heard them laugh every single one of my insecurities bubbled up and made me feel like they were talking about me.

 

“Sorry man, but I’ve gotta go find Geoff. Joel said that the clarinets help percussion get all their stuff to the field.” Ray yelled over his shoulder as he ran to find the senior.

 

“Of course.” I sighed as I just plopped down in the middle of the band room alone again.  
\----------

“Gavin! STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE DAMN STATION. THIS IS MY TRUCK WE WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I WANT.” Geoff was yelling at Gavin for trying to change the radio station for the fourth time since they left Griffon’s driveway.

 

At this point Gavin was a squeaking mess and barely able to breathe. “Geoffrey, when you get mad it’s the funniest thing ever you know?” Gavin was somehow able to get out in between gasping for air.

 

“I think it’s cute.” Griffon said with a wink causing Geoff to blush.

 

“Whatever.” Geoff said finally letting Gavin change the station. He figured since they were about one song away from the school it doesn’t matter that much.

 

They had just pulled up into the school’s parking lot when Ray ran up on the verge of possibly having an asthma attack, it looked like, from how much he had been running looking for Geoff just for Joel to mention in his smart ass way that he wouldn’t be here ‘til right before he had to.

 

“Joel…….said…..find….you….percussion…” Ray wheezed out, barely comprehensible until he suddenly grabbed Griffon’s shoulder and sucked in a breath so big it took away the other three’s air for a moment. 

 

After overly dramatically letting out his big breath he finally clarified and restated, “Joel said to find you because you’re the percussion captain and you’d know what needs to go to the field.”

 

“Come on Gav. If the clarinets are ready to get the percussion stuff to the field than that means trumpets probably already went to get the water.” Griffon said well pulling the brit with her into the school.

 

“Ahhhh.” Both of the teens sighed as the A/C blasted away the hot summer heat.

 

“Where’s the water room?” Gavin asked.

 

“Out the band room doors, make a right and it’s the door on the left before the bathroom.” Griffon more of showed him with her hands then told him, but Gavin was pretty sure he understood where it was remembering a room before the bathroom the previous day when he had his encounter with Michael.

 

“Mkay. I’ll see you on the field Griff.” Gavin yelled without turning around as he left the band room. 

 

Gavin. Michael’s head snapped up from where it was in his lap when he heard that familiar accent yelling to Griffon that he would see her on the field. He sighed realizing that he still hadn’t seen anyone from his section, and that it was almost time to go to the field and he didn’t know what his job was, and he was almost certain that contrary to what the trumpet player said he was pretty sure Mr. Burns hates him so he doesn’t wanna bother him and.

 

“I’m sorry, Michael right? You’re the one that told us Gavin still hadn’t come outside yesterday right?” Griffon asked Michael using a tone similar of his mother and effectively pulling him out of his very self destructive thoughts.

 

“Oh..uhm yeah. That’s me.” Michael said now very acutely aware that everyone was out of the band room, even the directors, he must have been in his thoughts longer than he thought.

 

“Why aren’t you with the other saxophones helping the pit?” Griffon asked cocking her head to the side.

 

“Oh. Well, I haven’t seen anyone from my section and I didn’t know…and I’m sorry.” Michael choked out feeling like he was going to start crying.

 

“Hey. It’s ok look, why don’t you help me get the podium for today and when we get to the field I’ll introduce you to your section leader okay?” Griffon said starting to wrap her arms around his shoulders sensing how stressed the boy was getting.

 

“Okay.” Michael said starting to calm down a little bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael and Griffon were dragging the podium along at a leisurely pace in a comfortable silence. Neither of the two really feeling awkward, but Griffon would be lying if she said there wasn’t a thing or two she wanted to talk to Michael about.

 

“So, uh Michael, I uhm hear that you used to play trumpet?” Griffon asks more than says as she stops guiding the massive podium to rub the back of her neck.

 

“Yeah.” Michael says just letting the short answer hang in the air before he realizes Griffon still isn’t guiding so he decides to elaborate more, “I uh, stopped though because I quickly out grew it.” He says a faint blush of awkwardness peppering his cheeks.

 

“Oh. That’s uhm that sucks I guess I’m sorry?” Griffon again more of questions then says, this time she wishes though that she wouldn’t have broken the easy silence between them because now it was replaced with the cold hard silence of an inquiry that hasn’t been spoken, but is making itself known. “This uhm it isn’t my business, but Gavin is basically my brother and I just think you should know, he’ll uh he’ll come around eventually.” Then before Michael can even register what Griffon said she starts guiding the podium again and hey they’re already close enough to hear Joel yelling out the next stretch that everyone has to do.

 

Practice was boring. It was the first time that the entire band was together and they spent most of the day outside in the blistering sun just to stand in a giant square and go forwards and backwards. Mr. Burns went on and on about how you march forwards like this, then he’d break it down, then he’d say, ‘Okay! SET!’ and everyone would snap to attention; at his command of ‘Forward March’ everyone would take a step with their left foot and make sure their heels were digging into the ground as hard as possible, it was actually really cool to see everyone so concentrated and uniform, at least that’s what Michael thought they looked like. They would run going forwards time and time again until Mr. Sorola would say, ‘uh Burnie, if we don’t give them a water break like right now we can get in trouble’ where Mr. Burns would look at him then the students then back to him, grunt, and then yell out one more time. Everyone would just groan and lazily get back to position and hope it really was the last time before their, hopefully, ten minute break where they’d get to cut up and have fun.

 

Thankfully after the break everyone seemed more energized and practice started to go by faster with them learning how to march backwards, for the first time in the school’s history, on the first day of pre-camp. After they marched forwards and backwards repeatedly for a good hour Mr. Burns called it for lunch and everyone had the option to go out somewhere or to stay at the school for pizza, considering Michael was still kinda standoffish with the upperclassmen he elected to try and find Ray and see if the Hispanic would split a pizza with him.  
\-------

“Hey Ray!” Michael called out to Ray finding him with the group of people from that morning.  
Ray looked to respond to one of the boys who had a stockier build and a more gingery hair color and then stood and walked over to Michael. “Hey. You’re just in time to leave with us.” Ray said with a small blush starting to creep into his cheeks.

 

“Us?” Michael asked not able to hid the disgust on his face, that wasn’t because of the other people in that group personally, but just because Jesus they were other people and fuck he didn’t want to become social just yet.

 

“Yeah, uhm Joel’s friends invited to take me to get food because most of them can drive and you know Gavin’s going so you” Ray was cut off by Michael, scoffing in his face, rolling his eyes, and promptly starting to walk away, that was before Ray death gripped his wrist and looked in his eyes pleadingly. “Michael, you, me, Gavin, and Barbara are the only freshman going with upperclassmen today, we could be like the kings of a dysfunctional mehico when the seniors leave.” Ray said adding a little Puerto Rican flare onto Mexico in a way that had Michael smiling and suddenly feeling like this wouldn’t be so bad.

 

“Fine.” Michael sounded exasperated when he groaned out the words, “But, only so when we become kings you’re my Puerto Rican drug bitch.” Michael laughed well giving Ray a friendly slap on the back as they headed back towards the circle of teenagers.

 

“What!? Why is he coming!” Gavin was yelling at Griffon and Geoff outside when they latter of the two got a text from Joel alerting the trio that they would be bringing him along unexpectedly.

 

“Because Joel has room in his car, you don’t like him, and honestly anything you don’t like I love.” Geoff said while starting to force his adoptive little brother into the back of his truck. Geoff gave Griffon a quick peck as she got into the car and he waited on the door facing the school for all their friends to ever decide they want to leave that hell hole, even if it is only for an hour or so.  
\--------

The group of friends was starting to walk outside with Michael the center of attention. “It’s, uh, not that big of a deal, I just you know play video games and yell at the dumb shit that happens to me.” He says starting to blush as everyone starts laughing at the mental image of their new friend.

 

“Dude. Don’t let him fool you, he is fucking hilarious.” Ray says slinging an arm around Michael’s shoulder and poking him in the chest not so gently.

 

“Hey, fucking jack frost your boney ass fingers hurt.” Michael says through clenched teeth trying to not get too worked up.  
Before anyone could say anything Geoff yelled at the group to hurry up because it was hotter than his dick outside and he was melting like Gratilda from Wizard of Oz. Everyone laughed at his joke and started to head to their cars, or the car they’d be riding in.

 

Jack had him, Ryan, Barbara and Kara all in his car. Geoff obviously had Griff, himself and Gav, all tucked comfily in his truck. Then, Joel had his tiny little car the back seat over filling with junk, because who expects company the first day they can possibly make friends, and can only fit Ray in his car besides himself. “Hey, uhm, Michael, I kinda can’t fit you in my car, and the only other person who has room is, well, uhm, Geoff.” Joel says while he unlocks the doors and starts to head over to Geoff’s window nervously. 

 

Michael looks at Ray with a death glare like this all his fault and he can’t do anything except shrug and try and look sorry. Michael almost thought that he had planned this as a way to get him and Gavin closer together. Ray though as if reading Michael’s mind started to smirk like a smug bastard when Joel walked back over hand on his neck. “So, Geoff is more than willing to let you go with him, even though, there are very strong protests from Gavin, but you have to sit in the back with him and Geoff can’t guarantee that if you two try and fight that he won’t take Gavin’s side and kill you.” Joel says trying to gauge Michael’s reaction, not thinking this was too good of an idea, but the fiery little ginger gave nothing away as he shrugged and walked over to the back of Geoff’s truck and opened the door.  
\---------

They ended up at the pizza place about 2 minutes away from the school and Michael couldn’t help, but laugh at how ironic it was they left to eat at the place their school ordered from. Gavin hearing what he thought was a silent chuckle turned away from the window that was previously the only thing in the world he seemed to care about and glared at Michael.

 

“Don’t think that because you’re riding with us that I don’t hate you.” Gavin huffed and before Geoff or Griffon could reprimand him Michael flew off the handle.

 

“LOOK I’M FUCKING SORRY! I AM SO FUCKING SORRY THAT I HAVE MADE FUN OF, TORTURED BASICALLY, HURT, YELLED AT, AND CUSSED AT YOU ALL THESE YEARS.” Michael yells, his voice still resonating off of the structure of the truck. “I just, I’m going through a lot right now and I, I’m not supposed to find guys good looking, but damn Gavin if the way your hair just sticks up and that fucking smile of yours doesn’t just make me fall in love with you then I don’t know what would.” Michael’s whispering now, more for himself than anyone else, because wow did he just fucking admit to everyone in the car that he was in love with, maybe that’s a little strong, Gavin fucking Free? Well he is totally fucked.

 

Michael flings the door open and runs up to Joel’s car, which just arrived five minutes late and pegs Michael as a little odd because they were the first car to leave, where he basically rips Ray out of the car and forces his face into the small mans chest, he chose to ignore the musty, sweaty smell in the car, but made a mental note to bust Ray’s balls about it later.

 

“Hey, uh, you okay?” Ray asks very unsure of how to handle an emotional Michael. “You guys go in and get us a table I’ll handle this.” Ray says waving off the group that was waiting for them looking to a shell shocked Gavin and Geoff for an answer.

 

“I, I, I just admitted I have feelings for that annoying, self centered, cocky, dopey, funny, cute, asshole.” Michael says getting more forlorn with each word that starts to fall closer and closer to a compliment. “He made me so mad and I just blurted out how I’m so sorry and that I shouldn’t like him, but I do.” 

 

“Oh. Shit, this is big.” Is all Ray can say because Michael didn’t tell anyone he was bi-curious, the only reason Ray even knew was because he walked in one day to Michael watching some hardcore, raw, bareback gay porn, which he still swears was two girls even to this day, and now he’s admitted it to a crush and said crush’s like fucked up adoptive parental figures.

 

“No fucking shit this is big Ray. If I wanted to know that I could’ve just used my brain. What should I do?” Michael is begging Ray now, all his energy is leaving and he actually is starting to fall to his knees.

 

“Hey, look did you ask him if he feels the same way?” Ray asks pulling on Michaels t-shirt in a way to coax him back on his feet.

 

“Well, uhm no, but he hates me, he said so himself.” Michael says realizing the mistake he’s made.

 

“Okay, haven’t you ‘hated’ him since like the 7th grade?” Ray asks starting to use an implying tone of voice.

 

“I, yeah, oh, oH, OHHH, Ray! RAY! You’re a genius. I could kiss you!” Michael says wrapping his friend into a bear hug.

 

“Come on I’m starving and we only have 45 minutes of lunch left.” Ray says while glancing at his watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go everyone! I am so sorry that i haven't updated anything in a little while, but I'm still here and I still love you i just needed the right inspiration.


	9. Chapter 9

The duo filed into the open spots in the upperclassmen’s booth, which all to Ray’s guilty dismay; ended with Ray right next to Joel and Michael next to Griffon with Gavin right next to her. Said boy rolled his eyes when Michael sat down and huffed out in annoyance.

 

Michael just tried to focus on the conversation going on around the table and found it not as hard as originally thought, by the time everyone ordered and was waiting on food Michael all, but forgot that Gavin was even there until he suddenly announced he had to go to the bathroom. Michael started to get up when Gavin slid under the table and stormed off muttering things about being too slow and everyone just rolled their eyes.

 

“What the hell was his problem?” Barbara asked concerned about her friend.

 

The consensus was a shrug as the waiter returned with their food and Geoff and Jack yelled out, “CHEESE!” as their extra large double cheese pizza arrived. Everyone else while happy their food was there, decided against shouting out in joy.

 

“This is so good!” Michael said after taking his first bite, “Why have I never been here before!?” He spoke out loud to himself and regretted it when he was met with the shell shocked look of his newly found friends.

 

“YOU WHAT!?” Geoff exclaimed nearly spitting his mouthful of pizza out on the table.

 

“Uhm…yeah..this is my first time ever being here.” Michael said sheepishly, checking his phone so he had something to do besides the center of attention. “Oh fuck!” He yelled looking at the time, “guys we have about 15 minutes to be back to the school and Gavin hasn’t even started his food.” Michael pointed out making everyone suddenly realize the brit has been taking quite a while to return.

 

“I’ll go check on him.” Geoff sighed as he finished what he assumed to be his last slice of pizza, and it was confirmed after seeing the look on Jack’s face when he realized he’d get to eat the other four slices.

 

Gavin had just entered the bathroom to get away from Michael because just even sitting near the boy made his blood boil beneath his skin, Michael was like the sun and Gavin was trying to stay as far away as possible. He was looking in the mirror complaining about why the ‘mingey little pisspot’ had to become a part of his group of friends when his insults got less and less insulting and more and more infatuating. 

 

Gavin started to freak out and slowly slid down the wall, why? Why Michael of all the people in the entire world, why was he doomed to what feels like slowly fall in love with him. He was finally getting over his crush on the stupid boy when he moved sections and now here he was again, reliving a vicious cycle that always ended up hurting him.

 

“You’re just over reacting”, he told himself as he splashed some cold water on his face. “You don’t have to fall in love with him, you’re stronger than that.” Gavin started to feel better about himself and wasn’t worrying as much when Geoff came in.

 

“Hey fuck face you alive in here?” Geoff called when the door was halfway open.

 

“Yeah.” Gavin called back turning around to lean back on the sink. “Sup?” He looked to his brother and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

 

“Well, we have about 10 minutes to eat and get out here and you haven’t returned so I was worried.” Geoff said starting to look at the floor and scuff his shoe against it out of habit.

 

“Aw. Geoffery you care.” Gavin said fake swooning and even kicking his leg up for good measure.

 

“Yeah, well don’t mention it. I’m serious, tell anyone and I’ll beat you senseless, got a reputation to uphold.” Geoff said puffing out his chest and even going as far as beating it on his chest a few times. “Now come on before someone eats all your food.” Geoff said wrapping an arm around Gavin’s shoulders and leading him back out to the table.

 

The ride back to the school was uneventful, Michael sat at a comfortable distance away from Gavin and stared out one window, while Gavin did the same, except in his instance he would, more frequently than he would like to admit end up with his eyes on the auburn haired boy.

 

Michael noticed every time that Gavin’s eyes landed on him and as curious as he was he felt something tugging inside of him to just ignore it and let Gavin come talk to him first.

 

Everyone got out of their respective rides when they pulled up to the school.

 

“Where’s Joel and Ray?” Barbara asked as she stretched. At that moment the question was answered by said car pulling up next to them, windows down, music blasting, and Ray and Joel singing very loudly and very off key to wrecking ball.

 

Everyone could hear the two and burst into laughter. The two boys, after rolling up their windows, very sheepishly got out of the car. Joel cleared his throat and just leaned up against his door.

 

“That was funny as dicks dude.” Geoff said doubled over.

 

“Yeah well thanks. I live to perform.” Ray said and taking a fake bow, which resulted in his glasses falling right off his face and onto the concrete of the parking lot. 

“Shit.” He said bending over to pick them up and causing Joel’s face to go red.

 

“Well! Let’s head inside for sectionals.” Joel blurted out and immediately left hoping no one noticed his face growing progressively redder.

 

“That seem weird to anyone else?” Jack asked and was left alone in the parking lot in silence, “Welp. Guess not.” He sighed as he continued inside to meet with everyone else.

 

After sectionals Mr. Burns and Mr. Sorola told everyone that they heard nothing , but good reports from section leaders so they were free to go home, but the next day they’d hop straight into full band practice after they rehearse some more marching and see how much the newbies retained.

 

“Thank freaking Christ.” Michael sighed as everyone started to file out of the band room.

 

“I know, sectionals with Joel were so awkward, every time I looked at him he’d look away and ignored my questions until Caiti finally had to make him answer them.” Ray said as he and Michael started to walk around the school towards some benches. “So, this weekend we up for game night?” Ray asked glancing over to his friend.

 

“Mine or yours?” Michael asked suddenly feeling like someone was watching them.

 

“Did I hear something about game night?” Geoff came up and brought the two boys in towards his chest.

 

“Oh..uhm yeah it’s just something me and Michael have done since like forever.” Ray said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Funny because we do one too, every weekend when we have a free day actually.” Geoff chuckled, “you guys want in? Or is our game night not good enough for you?” Geoff gave them a look that just screamed he was joking and caused the two boys to actually start laughing.

 

“Of course ours is better than yours, but I guess we could come and be idiots with you guys.” Michael said, answering for himself and Ray.

 

“Great. My house right after rehearsal Friday. Bring some stuff to stay the night and I’ll take you guys.” Geoff said as he ran over to his truck and started it up.

 

“Welp. Mamma Narvaez will be here any minute, you need a ride?” Ray asked almost knowing the answer would be a yes.

 

“Uh. No my mom said she’d be here.” Michael lied.

 

“Oh. Well, if you do need a ride you know I got you.” Ray said as his mom pulled up and he put a hand on the handle of the minivan door.

 

“I know.” Michael replied as he waved to Ms. Narvaez and watched the two leave the parking lot. Once Ray was a safe distance away he sighed and started the trek down the road back home. ‘It’s gonna be a long week.’ Michael complained to himself not even a minute away from the school.


	10. Chapter 10

“Anna. I’m home.” Michael yelled when he entered the house.

 

“Mikey!” His sister yelled as she ran up and jumped into his arms.

 

“How is my wonderful little sister?” Michael asked spinning her around in his arms and eliciting a small giggle from the girl.

 

“Great! Me and mommy spent the whole day out in the garden and then we played hide and seek and she made me a pb&j and it was the bestest in the whole world.” She said getting more and more excited as she recounted the events of her day.

 

“Wow. That sounds like so much fun.” Michael pressed a kiss to Anna’s head and then put her down, “where is mom?” He questioned looking around the house for their mother.

 

“Oh. She’s really really sleepy so she’s been taking a nap.” Annabelle said as she placed a hand under her chin like she was thinking.  
Michael after seeing his sister deep in thought decided to just head up to his bathroom and take a shower to get all of the sweat off himself.  
\------

“Gavin get back here.” Geoff yelled up the stairs towards their bedrooms.

 

“Where’s Griff?” Mr. Ramsey asked his son confused to see the boy without his girlfriend.

 

“She wasn’t feeling too good, so I dropped her off at home.” Geoff answered his dad then looked back up towards the stairs, “Gavin I swear if you’re in the bathroom I’ll go up there and drag you into the bedroom.” Geoff threatened and was delighted when Gavin trudged down the stairs watching each one as he passed by them.

 

“What.” He demanded more than asked.

 

“I invited that kid Michael and his friend Ray over for game night Friday and you’re going to be there. Got it?” Geoff looked him right in the eyes when Gavin looked over to their dad like a lamb heading to slaughter.

 

“Geoff! That’s not fair!” Gavin yelled at him.

 

“I don’t care, you need to get over your problem with him, and honestly Gav the kid is fucking hilarious and fits in with us perfectly.” Geoff admitted, his glare towards his brother softening.

 

“Geoffrey. If Gavin doesn’t want to be there he doesn’t have to.” His dad cut in making Gavin squeal in delight and stick his tongue out at Geoff, “but Gavin, I agree with your brother, you need to resolve whatever conflicts your having with this boy and I recommend you do it soon.” Their dad then went back to the table where his coffee was starting to get cold.

 

Gavin huffed out in annoyance as he went upstairs to sit and think. On one hand he wanted to be friends with Michael, he wanted nothing more than to just have a cliché movie moment that ends with Michael sweeping Gavin off his feet and then they fall onto a bed and have a perfect night. On the other hand though Gavin wanted nothing, but to see Michael in pain, he wanted payback for the years where Michael would insults his ability as a musician, the times Michael would snigger at everything he said and just make him feel insecure about everything he did. Gavin got so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize when it was 5:30 in the morning and he had apparently sleep through a good portion of the day and all night.  
\-------

Michael got out of the shower and headed to his bedroom. He was rubbing his towel in his ear because of fucking course his shitty day got worse by him tilting his head the wrong way in the shower and now there is water stuck in his ear. He sighed giving up on trying to remove the water and looked towards his phone, which was currently buzzing more than normal, Ray was blowing his phone up with texts and calls and he was tempted to shut his phone off just to imagine the Puerto Rican squirming, but considering it might be important he finally answered the 10th call in the last two minutes.

 

“Yello.” Michael answered while flopping down on his bed.

 

“Dude. Get to the school early tomorrow okay.” Ray sounded out of breath and before Michael could even question his friend the line went dead.

 

‘What the fuck?’ Michael rolled his eyes and turned on his xbox deciding to check in Ray was online, and to just blow off some steam from this whole Gavin bullshit, and to his disluck every lobby seemed to be full of MLG pro asshats whose sole purpose on earth was to just piss him off.

 

Michael after a lot of violent yelling and cursing, decided he actually liked this controller rage quitted the game before he broke it, was finally exhausted and thought maybe it’d be in his best interest to get at least some sleep before camp. He didn’t have another thought after his head hit his pillow, he was trapped in a world that wasn’t quite sleep, but also wasn’t quite awake and by god if it wasn’t the most annoying thing he’s ever experienced in his life well then he doesn’t know what is.  
Michael woke up at 6:00 A.M. on the dot with 5 texts from an unknown number.  
\------

“Okay. I told him. Now what?” Ray was walking around the swing set at the local park talking to a figure dressed head to toe in the blackest clothing, probably in existence, and somehow still found the figure inviting. That changed when they chuckled, well chuckle is what they did, but a demonic roar is probably closer to what they actually did.

 

“Now. We tell the other idiot and get them to play nice.” The figure abruptly rose and started to walk away, leaving Ray dumbstruck for a few minutes before he pulled his phone out and called Gavin, telling him the exact same thing he told Michael. Ray just sat at the park for a few minutes praying to whoever is up there watching humans that he didn’t just make a mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

“Gavin!” Michael yelled as Gavin sprawled himself out across Michael, Ray, and Geoff. The room erupted into laughter and from just looking in you’d never imagine these people were never friends, it just doesn’t seem logical. 

 

Michael smiles in between dying of laughter because as much as he hates to admit it being with Gavin is one of the best feelings he’s ever had. “But Mi-coo” Gavin says as he stares up at Michael with the biggest grin on his face.

 

“What idiot?” Michael questions with nothing, but love behind it.

 

“Come here. I have a secret to tell you.” Gavin starts to whisper.

 

Just as Michael’s leaning down Gavin starts to lean up. Everything slows down to a millisecond for Michael and before he can process what’s going on their lips are just barely brushing together. It’s only for a second and Michael feels a blush explode across his face and remembers the faint feeling of Gavin’s perfect lips rubbing against his slightly chapped ones when his alarm explodes in his ears and causes him to jump out of bed.

 

‘God damnit Ray. I swear that if the reason I come to the school almost an hour before I have to isn’t as good as that dream I will murder you.’ Michael grumbles to himself as he slowly gets out of bed and starts to move towards the bathroom to take a shower. In his half awaken state he flips the water just a little too far past comfortable and instead of checking it just jumps right in. Michael’s glad that he was the only one awake because the squeal that just left his lips would not be considered manly on any planet.

 

Michael lets the water just run down his body and throws himself into his mind that when he finally snaps back to reality it’s because the house is starting to run out of hot water. ‘Shit. Looks like I’m using a lot of deodorant today.’ He sighs as he gets out of the shower and wraps his towel around his waist.

 

“Mikey…” He hears outside his door as he’s pulling on a pair of basketball shorts and a muscle shirt.

 

“Just a sec Anna.” He calls. He grabs his deodorant and body spray and just lathers himself in it. Michael opens the door and his legs are immediately assaulted by his little sister.

 

“I had a bad dream that you left like dad and that mom was always so tired and I just” Anna got cut off by herself hiccupping and Michael pried her arms off his legs and bent down to look her in the eyes.

 

“Hey. Look kiddo, I’m not going anywhere okay. No matter what I’ll always be here for you got it?” He says and holds out his pinkie.

 

“Promise?” She begs with tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“Promise.” He says as he locks pinkies with his sister and pulls her into a hug.

 

“I love you Michael.” Annabelle says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

 

“I love you too. Hey, I gotta go to school early today because my friend wants to talk to me, but as soon as I get home me and you can go hangout in the garden and play all the games you want, and make food and everything alright?” He asks as he sets his sister down.

 

The squeal of joy that comes out of her makes Michael smile as he jogs down the stairs and starts to head out on the 20 minute walk to school.  
\-------

“Geoffrey!” Gavin squawks up the stairs. Gavin continues his yelling at 5:35 in the morning being loud enough to probably wake up Geoff, his father, and every neighbor on the street.

 

“What you little shit?” Geoff yells from his bedroom the words barely making it to Gavin. Said boy then starts to get irritated so he starts to storm up the stairs to his adoptive brothers bedroom.

 

“Ray told me to meet him at the school. Come on you minge I need you to drive me now.” Gavin says yanking the sheets off of Geoff.

 

“Give me a minute.” Geoff says throwing his arm over his eyes and continuing to lie in bed naked.

 

“Geoff!” Gavin yells in embarrassment.

 

“Oops. That’s your own fault.” Geoff cackles as Gavin runs out of the room pretending to gag and almost trips down the stairs.

 

True to his word though in about a minute, Geoff is down the stairs and ready to take Gavin. “Alright let’s go.” Geoff says while grabbing the toast out of Gavin’s hands.

 

“Hey!” Gavin yells, but it falls on deaf ears because Geoff is already half way out the door. Gavin grabs his bag and starts to grumble as he makes his way out the door making sure to lock it behind him.  
\-------

Ray woke up pretty peacefully. His alarm went off at 5:00 A.M. and he took a quick shower, ate some jellied toast and then headed off to school. He arrived at the front steps of their school around 5:40 and got a text from Gavin saying he was on his way there and would probably be a minute or so with Geoff’s crazy driving. Ray just chuckles knowing how much Gavin always over exaggerates Geoff’s driving.

 

Ray checks his phone as it vibrates and sees the new message from the unknown number saying everything was ready. He sighed knowing how much work he was about to have to put in to get these two idiots to be friends, but it would all be worth it. He’s still thinking when Geoff pulls up and almost literally kicks Gavin out of the car, before he pulls off and heads towards Griffon’s house Ray assumes.

 

“Alright. Why am I here almost two hours before school starts?” Gavin asks.

 

“We need to talk.” Ray answers, and suddenly Gavin feels like the temperature dropped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILLER!

“Okay. What about X-Ray?” Gavin asked swallowing the lump quickly growing in his throat.

 

“You know exactly what we’re going to talk about.” Ray said bitterly.

 

“If that’s the only thing we are going to talk about, well then forget it. I still feel the same way I did in middle school Ray-“

 

“Exactly! You still feel the exact same fucking way you did forever ago! Look, Gav, you are one of my best friends, but so is Michael, so I’m gonna need you two to stop buttfucking around your feelings for each other and get over it so that we can be team lads again…” Ray’s tone went from increasingly agitated, at the beginning, to progressively more forlorn and upset, almost as if he were remembering the past.

 

“Okay Ray…I’ll try…and talk to him.” Gavin says. This is obviously pleasing to Ray because he suddenly snaps out of his head and smiles at Gavin.

 

“Great Vav! He’ll be here in about 3….2….Now.” Ray says as he turns around and starts to head into the school.  
Michael was suddenly feeling pretty exhausted. When Ray started to walk away he was a little confused, and then he realized who was talking to Ray and he knew what was up.  
\-------

“Where’s Ray going?” He asked Gavin, his voice nothing but a whisper.

 

“I don’t know, but he said I need to talk to you so I’m assuming that has something to do with it.” Gavin says sheepishly and doesn’t even meet Michael’s eyes.

 

“Alright. What are we talking about?” Michael asks noticing a crowd of people starting to form in the distance on their way to school. “And may I remind you that we have school in about 20 minutes.”

 

“Oh. Uhm are you coming to game night?” Gavin finally looks up.

 

“Yeah” Michael exhales though as if he made the decision right there and then.

 

“We can talk then.” Gavin says and then runs off into the school.  
\------

The rest of the school week went by the same. Tuesday after talking to Gavin in the morning they went through school like nothing happened, then had practice, where much to Mr. Burns’ words they jumped straight into full band practice after checking their marching, he was pretty pleased with all the sections and so they started to actually pass out the drill for the first song.

 

Wednesday went by uneventfully. They didn’t have practice so Michael just went home and slept.

 

Thursday, Michael actually ran into Gavin in the hallway, literally. Before he could get upset, it was his fault but damn he’d still be upset, he realized it was Gavin and his face softened. “I’m sorry.” Michael said and Gavin just rushed off and brushed off his apology, needless to say Michael was pissed and he decided that later on at practice Gavin would hear how pissed he was.  
\--------

“Where the fuck is he?” Michael said to himself more than anyone else.

 

“I don’t know, but Michael we’re gonna be late soon.”

 

“I don’t care; I’ll do the damn pushups I need to know where he is.” Maybe it was the desperation in his voice, or maybe it was Ray’s knowledge of how stubborn Michael can be, but whatever it was he chose to let him go and to stay at the door waiting for Gavin.  
\-------

“Jones? HAYWOOD! WHERE IS JONES?” Griffon yelled out as she was taking attendance.

 

“Uhm. I don’t know.” There were few people who ever could make Ryan Haywood, the craziest person alive, ever seem kinda skittish, but Griffon was easily one of them, especially when mad.

 

“Find him. Now.” She says through clenched teeth at the podium, but Ryan doesn’t miss a word.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still here and have not forgotten you lovely people. My marching season is rounding off to a close so hopefully I'll be able to start getting you guy's content on an actual schedule soon.

Gavin was slipping on his shorts in the guard closet with the door shut; it was the only spot in the entire band room that actually locked, when he heard Michael screaming at the top of his lungs.

 

“WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?” Gavin gulped hearing the shout. Honestly, he didn’t mean to blow off Michael this morning…it just kinda happened because well, Gavin crashes under pressure and Michael Jones is a person who could stand in the middle of a tornado and not even flinch. Gavin sighed as he started to finish getting dressed, first he bumps into Michael and can’t focus all day, then he’s late to practice and now he’s going to die. Great.

 

“JONES!” Ryan’s voice booms in the band room and causes Ray to yelp.

 

“WHAT!?” Michael screams his face even redder then when he hits notes two octaves above the staff on his trumpet.

 

“Practice field now.” Is Ryan’s response before he’s suddenly bolting out of the band room and back down to the field.  
Michael would have a smart remark, actually about 10 are going through his head this minute, but Ryan’s tone changed something in his mind and made him realize he probably should head down to the field, him yelling at Gavin would have to wait. “Let’s go Ray.”

 

Gavin holds his breath as he hears the exchange between Ryan and Michael. After hearing Michael tell Ray they need to start going Gavin starts to pray to every god and goddess that he knows exists and thanks them.

 

“Today is gonna be interesting” Gavin says as he shuts the guard closet behind him and throws all his stuff into his band locker.

 

“One more time and then we’ll break off into sectionals.” Mr. Burns’s voice cackles over their loud speaker they use for full band practices. “Griffon. Give them ‘set’ then run the sequence please.” He commands and then starts to watch and inspect the band.

 

Griffon brings her hands up and claps four times before giving the command of ‘Band Attenhut!’ where the band responds with their call back of ‘ACHIEVE!’ Everyone then brings their instruments up like they were about to play and Griffon starts clapping again, to set the tempo, she then gives the command of ‘Forward March’ and then the band keeps marching forward’s until Mr. Burn’s comes up on the loud speaker and says, ‘band lock halt’ causing everyone to stop where they are.

 

“Alright folks. Let’s get a gush and go of water, then break off into sectionals.”  
\------

Everyone dashes off the field to the sideline where you just hear the gulping of teenagers dying for water.

 

“WOW! Can you say thirsty or nah!?” Ray yells out to the band and is met with people soaking him with water. 

 

“Hey uh Ray, looks like you’re a little wet there.” Michael says and playfully pushes his friend.

 

“I mean YOLO right?” Ray yells and everyone laughs at the exchange.

 

After the brief comedy show everyone decides to break off into sections where the oldest people in the section run it. Geoff runs the sectionals for percussion, Griffon normally goes to help out the flutes, Joel ran the clarinet sectionals, Ryan was in charge of saxophones, as a junior, and then Jack ran trumpets while low brass kinda just ran themselves since their music was always whole notes and half notes.

 

“Gavin what took so long?” Jack asks as he sets his trumpet down.

 

“Sorry was changing and then lost track of time.”

 

Sectionals actually went by very effectively and it seemed like every section was able to get to work fast and stay on track.  
\--------

“Ladies and Gentlemen. I know this isn’t how we normally work, but due to the effectiveness of today’s rehearsal; I’m going to allow you all to go home as soon as you’re section leader is finished and section responsibilities get handled. Have a good night you all have earned it.” Mr. Burn’s got off the loud speaker just as quickly as he was on it.

 

Everyone cheered in joy when they processed they could go home early and Michael was actually so happy he forgot for a minute that he was gonna yell at Gavin, but fate wasn;t on Gavin’s side because seeing the aforementioned boy ignited all of Michael’s previous anger. “Hey Jack!” Michael yelled and then tried to catch up with the ginger.

 

“Oh yeah what’s up bud?” He questioned.

 

“I need to talk to Gavin, but I’ve got to grab the pit stuff will you bullshit with him until I get back to the band room and just kinda stall him?” Michael asked trying to be nonchalant.

 

“Oh…uhm…yeah sure I guess?” Jack said not seeming like it’d be too good of an idea.

 

“Thanks!” Michael yelled as he ran off.  
\-------

“What do you mean you’ve never played trials!?” Jack exclaims.

 

“I’ve never heard of this game before. Wot are you going on about?” Gavin says scratching his head and looking more and more confused.

 

“That’s it. It’s decided. I’m bringing it to game night and you have to play it.” Jack said when he saw Michael walking over and took that as his cue to leave. “Bye Gav. It’s been good, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jack waves as he leaves the band room and meets up with his girlfriend Caiti.

 

“Gav. I need to talk to you.” Michael says as he approaches the British boy.

 

“Good for you. I have nothing to say.”

 

“Well then listen to me.” 

 

“No I don’t want to. Now if you’ll excuse me Geoff is parked in the back parking lot and I don’t want to keep him waiting.” Gavin says as he turns on his heel and starts to walk away.

 

“Damnit Gavin listen to me!” Michael calls out, desperation evident in his voice, Michael just sinks down as he realizes just how big of a mistake he’s made.

 

“Jones. It looks like you’re just going to be the strongest person in band this year with that mouth of yours.” Mr. Burn’s jokes, but then sees the look on Michael’s face and instantly switches to ‘Teddy’ as all the upper classmen call him. “Come in to my office.” Mr. Burn’s waves Michael in as he waits to shut the door. “Talk to me.”

 

“I….i don’t know what to say Mr. Burn’s.”

 

“Start with the basics. How’s high school been so far?” 

 

“Absolutely confusing. I love all of the wonderful people that I get to meet in marching band, I love you, in not a weird way I swear, and all the section leaders, but then there are people like Gavin who just, make me feel weird. One minute I hate him and just feel like my life would be better off if he never existed, but then I actually think about never meeting him and how horrible that would be and then I just feel upset because man if I don’t love him to freaking death.” Michael is really just rambling at this point and honestly forgot that he was even talking to anyone.

 

“And then I’ve got drama with my mom,” Mr. Burn’s was just kinda allowing Michael to have a safe place to vent until this popped up because Burnie Burns actually knew very little about Mrs. Jones. He knew that Michael’s mother and father were divorced and that Michael had a little sister, but that was all he knew. “She’s always asleep, or moving sluggish and slowly, and I’m so afraid that she is sick, but she won’t tell me anything except for I need to be strong for myself and Annabelle…” Michael finally started to hiccup from his crying and was offered a tissue by Burnie.

 

“Michael there isn’t anything I can do about your mom because well, I’ve never met her and I don’t think you want me to get involved, but I can allow you to miss a few rehearsals if you ever have to deal with family stuff mkay?” Michael responds with a head nod. “As for Gavin, well relationships are tough buddy, but I’ve seen the way that you and him interact and all I would say is just give it some time. Trust me.” Burnie gives Michael a smile and pats him on his back. “I’ll be right back if you wanna stay in here feel free.” Mr. Burns says as he leaves, “Oh and Michael, my door is always open if you ever need to talk to me.”

 

“Thanks Mr. Burns, it means a lot.” Michael says as he stands up and starts to head outside to start walking home.


	14. Chapter 14

‘Jesus.’ Michael thinks to himself. He’s barely been walking for five minutes and his beanie is already stuck to his forehead. Michael’s going through a checklist in his mind about his homework. ‘Let’s see. Science? No I did that well Mrs. Hullum was finishing her lecture. Math? No I got that done during the time between practice. I think that’s it.’ He thinks to himself. Michael is so distracted in his thinking that he doesn’t realize when he trips over a bump in the concrete and is laying face first on the ground.

 

“Geoff.” Gavin whispers from the back seat.

 

“Yeah buddy?” Geoff says as he glances in the rearview mirror as they’re pulling out of the student parking lot.

 

“Do you think I made a mistake not believing Michael?”

 

“Well, do you feel like it was a mistake?”

 

“I mean…kinda because well Michael is trying so hard to make things up to me and it’s kinda sweet.”

 

“Then why didn’t you believe him?”

 

“Well, how can I trust that he won’t get mad at me one day and then flip out and yell?”

 

“Gavin.” Geoff sighs clearly trying to think of the right way to word this. “I’m not saying you’re in love with Michael, but with Griffon. There is not a single day since we have been together that I don’t think, what happens if I fuck this up and Griffon gets mad and yells at me. You’ll learn there are some people in your life who are worth the risk and if they really are worth the risk then you’ll realize it is worth it.” Geoff supplies with a smile. “Speak of the devil.” Geoff points at the window and Gavin watches Michael trip on his face.

 

“MI-COOL!” Gavin yells when Michael hits the ground. “GEOFF STOP THE CAR!”  
Geoff does as he’s told and can’t even process what to do before Gavin is rushing out of the car seatbelt still stuck over his chest.

 

“Oh! Bollocks!” The boy squeals as he struggles with the seatbelt.

 

Geoff tries to contain his laughter and just sits back to watch this unfold.

 

Gavin after finally getting out of the car rushes over to Michael. “Mi-cool?” Gavin asks because the ginger still hasn’t gotten up off the ground. “Are you okay?”

 

“mfdbarblharj” Is the red head’s response.

 

“Come again?”

 

“mfdbarblharj” Is what Gavin is met with again.

 

“It’s very impolite to mumble Michael.” Gavin says with the biggest shit eating grin he can muster and Michael loves that he caused it.

 

“I sdonjdkfnfjd hfdb.” Michael says, this time purposely mumbling.

 

“DAMNIT MICHAEL SIT UP!” Gavin yells and surprises everyone.

 

Michael not knowing where this aggression came from sits up and looks in Gavin’s eyes.

 

Michael is suddenly hit with the realization, ‘I’m in love. This British prick who can’t even play trumpet is somehow able to play my heart like a damn fiddle and that’s perfectly okay.’ Michael suddenly realized he loves the way that Gavin has that perfect little inflection on his name where the –chael comes out as –cool and should anyone else do it he’d tell them to fuck off, but because it’s Gavin it’s perfect. He loves the way that Gavin’s crazy up sticking hair shows the world just how much a mess his life is and honestly Michael wants to be the one who fixes it. Michael’s dragged out staring at the beautiful way that Gavin’s forehead crinkles when he’s confused by said boy asking him a question.

 

“Are you okay?” Gavin asks for the third time.

 

“Uhm- yeah. I’m actually perfect.” Michael says with a genuine smile revealing his dimples.

 

“Do you…uhm…want to maybe have someone to talk to well you walk home?” Gavin asks hoping it’s not too late to fix things.

 

“That sounds lovely Gav.” Michael says pushing himself up off the ground and offering Gavin a hand.

 

Gavin accepts Michael’s hand and tries to ignore the way that it feels so right to hold Michael’s hand in his. They continue holding hands for what feels like forever, but is actually only a second before Geoff coughs and scares them both.

 

“Gav. I’m gonna head home, text me if your plans change. Have a good night Michael, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“You don’t have to Geoff. If Gavin has to leave I’ll be fine going home alone?” Michael says almost defeated.

 

“Nah its fine. Dad doesn’t care as long as I know where he is.” Geoff smiles and heads back to his car.

 

“Thank you Gavin.” Michael says when Geoff shuts his door.

 

“For what Mi-cool?”

 

“Just being you.” Michael smiles and then waves him and Gavin in the direction of Michael’s house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being so inactive but I finally got a job so I've been busy here's another chapter for you guys.

“Mic-“

 

“Gav”

 

Both boys are caught surprised by the other trying to initiate the conversation with the other.

 

“Go ahead Gav” Michael says turning his head to the boy.

 

“No. Its fine boi you can say what you want to first.” Gavin insists.

 

“God damnit Gavin I swear if you don’t say what you want to right now I will stop walking.” Michael barely gets out through his clenched teeth.

 

“Fine then, stop because we aren’t going anywhere until you say what you wanted too.” Gavin crosses his arms and looks defiantly at Michael.   
Gavin’s confused by the emotions on Michael’s face, there’s pain, hurt, aggression; a hint of being is it possible, scared? Why would Michael be scared? Gavin can understand pain, he hits his face on damn near well everything and well aggression is as much Michael’s name as Michael is so that makes sense, but what on earth could he be afraid of.

 

“Not here. You can’t make me do this here, please.” Michael begs of him.

 

While Gavin has been lost in his thoughts Michael seemed to undergo a complete character change, his head was down his hands were clenched so tight his whole arm was ghostly pale and the boy was shaking, but not from his normal rage but from what Gavin could only believe as the will power to not cry.

 

Gavin unclasps on of Michael’s hands and starts to hold it. “You’re right, not here. Come on we’ll go to your house.” 

 

At the mention of Michael’s family he explodes and flings Gavin’s hand back to the boy’s side. “NO! This was a mistake. I should have known that it would be.”  
“Michael.” Gavin whispers while looking at his hand though as if it were a foreign object.

 

Michael doesn’t have time to concentrate on the fact that Gavin actually pronounced his name correctly and it feels distorted and wrong because he’s walking about swiping at the tears. “LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE GAVIN. DO NOT COME NEAR ME AGAIN.” He yells over his shoulder, his walk now becoming a run.

 

Gavin is left standing on the sidewalk by himself. The words I love you are loosely hanging on his lips when the tears first start to fall. He texts Geoff a simple S.O.S. and then slumps next to a nearby wooden fence. He can only imagine what he must look like to nearby passers, crying, hair disheveled and such a mess, he must look pathetic and that’s when the anger comes.

 

‘You can’t even play trumpet.’ ‘You’re such an idiot.’ ‘No one will ever love you.’ ‘LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE GAVIN.’ 

 

Every cruel thing that Michael has ever said to Gavin rushes back and hits him in the face and it starts to destroy him. His tears are falling more rapidly and his breathing is growing more erratic. The only thing that brings Gavin back to reality is the sudden earthquake happening.

 

“G…..Gav……GAVIN!” Gavin finally hears his name being shouted above the earthquake.

 

“hmmm? What’s going on?” He asks as he looks around to find nothing changed except the sun went down a little bit.

 

“It’s me. Geoff. Do you know who you are?”

 

“Of course I do Geoff. I’m Gavin. Have you gone mental?”

 

Geoff sighs with relief. “Gavin, you were freaking out, I don’t know if it was an anxiety attack or a panic attack or what, but there was some hardcore crying going on. After I got your text I rushed over here and I’ve been yelling your name and shaking you for the past five minutes and you’re just now responding.” 

 

“I’m sorry….” Gavin whispers while finally getting up.

 

“Hey, don’t sweat it, come on let’s head home.” Geoff wraps his arm around Gavin and sees the boy clinging to the inside of his left arm. “Did Michael hurt you?”

 

“What are you going on about?” Gavin asks looking in the same direction as Geoff to see blood caked under his nails and more slowly seeping out of the five nail marks in his arm. “That must have been me, but I didn’t-AAAAAGGGGHHH” Gavin yells the adrenaline finally lowering and his senses coming back to normal. “Bloody hell that hurts.” He says as Geoff opens the door for him.

 

“Come on. We’ll get you cleaned up at the house.” He starts up the car and tries his best to listen to Gavin suffer.  
\---------------

“At least we know I can’t cut myself because I’m a little bitch.” Gavin chuckles as Geoff finishes wrapping a bandage on his arm.

 

“Ha. Ha.” Geoff says dryly, pushing himself up off the ground. “This is serious Gav. You could’ve really hurt yourself.”

 

“I didn’t mean to Geoff…”

 

“I know, but you did and you need to learn this is serious this is your mental health.” 

 

“I know. I know.” Gavin says rolling his eyes, he’s heard all about his mental health for years now and he’s sick of it. He pushes himself off the toilet and nudges Geoff to the side with his shoulder. “I’m going to bed.”

 

“Goodnight” Geoff tries to say but is met with a simple ‘sod off’ from Gavin.  
\------------

“Griff. I don’t know what to do.” Geoff is holding his head in one hand and his phone in the other.

 

“Clearly something happened between him and Michael-“

 

“CLEARLY. Thanks for telling me something I didn’t know already.”

 

“Look here asshole, I wasn’t finished interrupt me again and I’ll hang up.” Griffon says scowling at the adorable idiot she somehow fell in love with.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I know you are. Anyways babe there isn’t anything that you can do, Gavin’s probably confused. Don’t you remember that time with Ryan when-“

 

“OH GOD GRIFFON NO! WE DON’T SPEAK OF THAT”

 

“Ah, but you remember. Those are probably the same or similar feelings him and Michael are going through. They’ll make it all you have to do is let them deal with it on their own.”

 

“God. You are so smart and this is why I love you.” Geoff gets the biggest smile of just poor unadulterated joy on his face.

 

“I love you too. Now go to sleep we got school.”

 

Geoff lies back and just hopes that Griffon is right and this will all sort itself out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a trigger warning there is homophobia and a little bit of steamy bathroom stuff but it isn't too graphic

Geoff is probably the first person in the entire world awake the next morning. He just has a feeling that today is going to be one of the best days he’s had in a long time. He’s almost tempted to be a little shit and start blasting the best day ever song from that spongebob episode, but decides he’d rather save that torture for Griffon and Gavin. One hot shower, a cup of coffee and a group text to all his friends, minus Michael and Ray, and Geoff is literally skipping around the house waiting for it to be school.

 

Geoff’s friends reactions were one of the reasons he was so happy, Jack sent him a hello text back, Ryan called Geoff and with a groggy voice said ‘I fucking swear I will find a day to destroy that stupid ball of gas’ then promptly hung up and made Geoff cackle, Griffon told him, with love, that she hated his guts for being so happy and he better bring her coffee when he gets her, and Gavin’s reaction was the best. Geoff was rubbing his only towel through his hair when Gavin walked past and peeked into his room; the half asleep boy stopped dead in his tracks, rubbed his eyes and then jumped high enough to slam his head into the ceiling when he yelled.

 

“JESUS CHRIST GEOFFREY! COVER UP THAT THING NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT!”

 

“That’s not what your mom said.” Geoff responded without thinking and instantly regretted even mentioning it. “Gav- I’m-“

 

“No. It’s fine. Haha. That was funny.” Gavin forced out and then continued on his way down stairs allured by Geoff’s pot of coffee.

 

“Damnit…” Geoff said as he finished getting dressed and hoped he didn’t just mess up to badly.

 

As Geoff was heading down the stairs Gavin was heading up them to where Geoff assumed he was going to take a shower, but before Geoff could even try and formulate a sentence his question was answered by the slamming of the bathroom door. “I’m sorry.” Is left hanging on Geoff’s lips as he heads to go sit on the hood of his truck to wait for his adoptive brother. He makes sure to send a text to Gavin to tell him to meet him in the truck when he’s ready to leave.

 

Gavin can’t be mad at Geoff. Honestly he can’t that was the humor of kids his age and he knows Geoff didn’t mean it, but damn it didn’t draw out the sting from his words. After trying the now slightly cold coffee Gavin decided it was time to get ready for school and that’s how he ended up in the shower crying like an idiot. His thoughts drifted off to Michael and suddenly Gavin felt red hot all over. Gavin may still be confused by Michael but damn that fiery red head just always seems to make his blood boil, sometimes in the best ways possible and sometimes in the worst, Gavin reached down and decided to just go with his primitive thoughts. Stroking himself firmly at the base of his erection Gavin works his way up to a steady pace when he realizes tonight is Game night and he’s going to have to see Michael. Thinking of seeing Michael pushes Gavin over the edge and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as his spunk flies out and into the drain. His cheeks suddenly are white hot as he realizes fully he just climaxed thinking of seeing his arch frenemy and now he has to spend all night with said boy, the shame was literally radiating off of Gavin as he got dressed as soon as possible and ran out to the truck yelling for Geoff to hurry because he wanted to leave.

 

“What the fuck?” Geoff asked himself as he started the car and Gavin just kept repeating let’s go come on.

 

Halfway to Griffon’s house Geoff realized he forgot her coffee and had to pull into a Krispy Kreme to get her a coffee. He looked back and told Gavin he’d be right back and not to somehow kill himself.

 

“Honestly I think after tonight I might.” Gavin says when Geoff walks into the store. Gavin sighs realizing that it’s Game night and he needed to be happy, it’s not gonna be just him Michael and Geoff everyone will be there so he can just avoid Michael right? Sure. That’ll work.

 

After grabbing Griffon and her squealing at receiving her coffee Geoff decided it was time to enact his plan of torture to his passengers. He starts to get quiet and giggle when Griffon’s curiosity gets peaked.

 

“Okay. Spill. What the hell do you have planned?” She says putting her coffee in the cup holder when she sees Geoff plugging his phone into the audio system. “Music? We don’t listen to music on the way to school….”

 

“Normally.” Geoff corrects holding up a finger, “But today is not normal. Today is” and he clicks play on his phone.

 

The volume in the truck was turned to max, the windows were rolled down, and they were a good five minutes away from the school and when the song loads up his sentence is finished with spongebob yelling about it being the best day ever and the look of terror on Gavin’s face as he’s ripped from his thoughts is breath takingly hilarious and Griffon’s yells of how he’s a total butt muncher make Geoff almost have to pull over. Griffon is more than embarrassed when his response over the music is only for you baby and her embarrassment grows when Gavin pretends to gag.

 

“Child in the car and I definitely don’t need to hear that!” Gavin yells from the back seat.

 

“Whatever you big baby you’ll live.” He says as they pull up to the school and get out of the car ready for their ‘Best Day Ever’ as Geoff kept saying.  
\---------

“Michael!”

 

“RAY!”

 

“You’re still coming to Game Night tonight right?” Ray asks hoping his friend is.

 

“I….”

 

“PLEASE MICHAEL! I have no clue how to be social without you I need you!” Ray literally starts begging by getting on his knees and pleading with Michael causing a few students to look their way and a substitute to run over saying “Young man, we don’t allow that type of behavior here at the school. Take your lifestyle elsewhere.”

 

“Lifestyle?” Ray asks when he stands up.

 

“Yes. The action that is associated with one man on his knees in front of the other is not allowed. You and your partner,” She eyes Michael up and down and almost looks like she’s going to spit on his feet, “need to take your disgusting lifestyle elsewhere.”

 

Michael feels his blood run cold and all the color drain out of his entire existence.

 

“Look here lady!” Ray starts to yell when he’s taken aback by Michael falling face first into the ground.  
\---------

Michael wakes up to a far too bright light in his eyes and feels weird.

 

“Mi-cool!” Gavin yells as Mr. Burns gets up from his chair next to Michael and Gavin and Ray stand up behind the man.

 

“What….what the hell happened?”

 

“Language!” The nurse yells as she makes her way over to the boy. “I’m sorry Mr. Burns, but you and your students are going to have to leave the room for a moment.”

 

“I. AM. NOT. LEAVING.” Gavin says very firmly.

 

“Well you have to its protocol. Look wait outside the door and I’ll let you back in as soon as I can alright?”

 

“No.” Gavin says crossing his arms defiantly.

 

Ray has to forcibly pick Gavin up and fight with him to get him out of the nurse’s office where the British boy responds the only way he can think and screams and cries, thankfully the school is abandoned because of it ending about 30 minutes ago.

 

“Look. You two stay here and just take Michael home or somewhere else. Don’t worry about rehearsal today. He deserves a break and I’m trusting you two can take care of him?” Mr. Burns asks the boys and starts to head off to practice without getting an answer from them.

 

It felt like an eternity waiting for the nurse when she finally allows the boys to come in and see Michael. 

 

“He passed out, he’s fine now so just take it easy and make sure he doesn’t do anything too active for the next day or two.”  
\----------

“Come on guys. Let’s go to practice.” Michael says.

 

“No. Mi-cool, you can’t do anything and Mr. Burns told us to just not worry about rehearsal today. He’s worried about you wants you to rest.” Gavin says looking into  
Michael’s eyes.

 

“Fine. Then where are we gonna go?”

 

“My house! We’ll start Game night a little early I’m sure that the gents won’t mind all that much.” Gavin says suddenly bouncing with excitement.

 

“The gents?” Ray questions looking to Michael for an answer who just shrugs in response.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you here for the Joelay it's kinda there if you squint, but not really so i'm sorry but it'll be a major ship soon. i promise.

Game Night started pretty uneventful. Gavin, Michael and Ray had to wait for practice to end before Geoff blew up Gavin’s phone asking where they were and what had happened, which led to the three lads to just laugh at how protective the older boy could be.

 

“Holy shit Gav. You have like every game ever.” Ray was in complete awe as he stared at the collection.

 

“Thanks. Mum works for Microsoft and Dad is over at Sony so we’ve got access to basically everything.”

 

“Does your uncle work at Nintendo?” Michael spits out sarcastically still being confused about the other day and his feelings for Gavin.  
With a nervous chuckle Gavin just simply says no and allows the awkward silence to fill the room.  
\------

“GAVIN!” Geoff yelled as he entered the house.

 

“Ut oh….” Gavin says from upstairs in their game room and starts to get up.  
Michael and Ray assume that he’s about to go downstairs and start to follow but shoot each other a quizzical look when instead the Brit basically flies into his bead room.

 

“What the hell?” Michael whispers and Ray just shrugs. They get their answer when Geoff comes bounding up the stairs three at a time more red in the face than Michael has ever been.

 

Geoff approaches Gavin’s room and full on punches the door three times before everyone hears a slight cracking. “GOD DAMNIT GAVIN I WAS RUNNING AROUND THE DAMN SCHOOL WORRIED ABOUT YOU! BURNS SAID THAT YOU’D BEEN AT THE NURSE’S ALL DAY AND THEN YOU TOOK FOREVER TO ANSWER MY TEXTS!” Geoff yelled his voice cracking every couple of words. 

 

“We tried to tell you.” Ryan piped up from behind the two lads. “Burns said after you bolted off that Gavin was there with Michael and Ray, but like always you acted first and thought later so you were gone by the time he could even mention it.”

 

“Here, Michael, Ray let’s uh give Geoff and Gavin time to talk and we’ll order the pizza and start up some games alright?” Jack supplied when he reached the top of the stairs next to Ryan.

 

“Sure sounds great!” Ray said as he turned on his heel and went back in the game room. The other two gents followed suit and just left Michael standing there wanting to talk to Gavin.

 

“Michael you coming?” Ray yelled sounding a little uncomfortable probably due to the only person he actually knows not being right behind him.

 

“Uh..yeah just gimme a minute.” He yells over his shoulder as he makes his way to Geoff. “Hey Geoff I wanna talk to the little prick for a minute why don’t you head into the room with the others?” Michael asks and with a sigh Geoff agrees, besides he has forever to yell at and make it up to the little twerp so why not have some fun now.

 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Geoff says clapping the ginger on the back.

 

“Gav. It’s Michael. Geoff went into the game room.” Michael calls out with a knock on the door.  
\------

After Michael convinced Gavin out of his room with a simple he’d protect him from Geoff everyone had a good time. They all were hanging out leaning their bodies at ridiculous angles just to try and win the race because Mario Kart 8 is some serious business no matter what anyone else says and leaning your body is serious game logic. Ray of course came in first and jumped with joy when everyone burst into laughter. He looked at them confused and then turned around where Joel was standing with a look of pure terror on his face because the Puerto Ricans arms almost hit him square under the jaw in a perfect upper cut.

 

“JOEL! I’m so sorry!” Ray quickly stammers out while also getting out of Joel’s way.

 

“It’s….it’s okay just don’t ever try and start a fight with me you’ll win.” At that everyone starts laughing again.

 

It’s only once they’ve quieted down that Michael asks what’s been on his and Ray’s mind. “Why’s Joel here so late?” 

 

“Oh. I always get here late. Normally my girlfriend will want me to take her home and then we hangout for a little bit and then I drive over here.” At this Ray got green with envy and red with rage. It didn’t help that Geoff would supply making out noises and comments like ‘they were banging totally hardcore. Raw. Bareback. Banging’, Michael sort of realized his friend’s uncomfortableness, but didn’t know how to help so he just laughed along.

 

“I’m thirsty.” Ray suddenly said standing up and rushing towards the door, he was just thirsty that was all, or at least that’s what he kept telling himself so he didn’t break down.

 

“LET’S WATCH A MOVIE!” Gavin yelled and jumped over to their movie collection suddenly reinvigorated with energy.

 

“A scary one?” Geoff asked and everyone agreed.

 

“No.” Gavin said.

 

“Why don’t we just vote?” Michael asked more than annoyed.

 

“Yeah. All in favor of a scary movie raise your hands.” Geoff said throwing his hands in the air.

 

“All opposed.” Gavin said even though everyone had raised their hands for the scary movie. “Fine. Scary movie it is.”  
\------

10 minutes into the movie and Ray still didn’t return and Gavin was as far into Michael as he could possibly be without being in the boys lap. Michael would never admit it, but he loved the Brit curled up under his arm and the squawks that would come out of him when a jump scare appeared on the T.V. screen. Geoff laughed after about Gavin’s fourth outburst and paused the movie.

 

“Alright. First off, where’s Ray? He needs to be here and experience everything that is ‘Game Night’ secondly let’s make a bet.” Geoff says while standing and moving in front of the T.V. to address everyone. “I bet everyone.” Geoff slowly drags his finger in front of everyone sitting around him, “That I will be the last person scared by anything in this movie.” 

 

Michael feeling extra competitive was the first to take the bait. “Alright I’m game let’s go.”

 

Ryan was the next just shrugging when Geoff cast his gaze over the boy.

 

“Jack?” Geoff asked.

 

“Sure why the hell not?” He said falling into the peer pressure.

 

“Gavin?” All the eyes in the room fell on the Brit.

 

“No.” The Brit said and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why accept a bet I know I’m going to lose?”

 

Michael suddenly realizing Gavin was still thoroughly in his side suddenly coughed with awkwardness and offered to go get Ray.

 

“I’ll go with you. I’m kinda thirsty.” Joel said standing up with the ginger.  
\-------

“RAY!” Michael yelled down the stairs.

 

‘Damn it. You can’t talk about this right now Ray you’ll break down…’ The Puerto Rican thought as he tried to compose himself before his friend got to the kitchen.  
Ray was ripped out of his thoughts by Michael’s laughter and his blood ran cold when he saw Joel with his friend.

 

“We’re making a bet upstairs and Geoff wants you there.” Michael said coughing because he didn’t know what else to do. “I’m uh gonna go back upstairs. Don’t be too long Ray.”

 

“So….uh Ray you kinda ran off back there. Everything okay?” Joel asked trying to be friendly, but probably coming off super creepy.

 

“Yeah. It’s just some well…just some stuff.” Ray said kicking some dust.

 

“Wanna talk about it?” Joel asked grabbing a drink from the fridge.

 

“Uh. Sure. It’s so beautiful outside though can we talk there?” Ray asked while already heading to the back porch.

 

“Of course BrownMan.” Joel said of laughter at Ray’s embarrassment.   
\-------

“Ray is with Joel so either they’re gonna blow each other or just stand there awkwardly.” Michael announced as he got back upstairs. 

 

“Fine. Let them have their own little party. As for us, back to the movie.” Geoff said with a maniacal grin as he hit play.

 

It’s nearing the end of the movie when the stereotypical white hero couple is finally starting to put together who the killer is when the final jump scare of the movie happens. The male lead, who Michael didn’t care enough about to remember who it was, is walking down a dark hallway when he sees a dark shadowy figure going up to the attic. The hero hears the heroine screaming in the attic and runs up there when as soon as he gets to the attic he gets a crossbow bolt shot through his neck. At that same moment the entire low brass section in the movie explodes with a low ominous note and cause Gavin to scream and jump off the couch, effectively setting off a chain reaction of Michael yelling, ‘OH SHIT!’ Jack screaming, ‘Bloody Hell!’ and Ryan to have a mini heart attack in his recliner.

 

Geoff jumped up in the air fists a flying yelling about how he was the best and everyone else was pussies. When Ray and Joel came running up the stairs.

 

“Jesus…..too…..much….running.” Ray wheezed out of breath.

 

Joel looked over and laughed. “Ray! We ran like 20 feet!” AT this point Joel was doubled over and red in the face.

 

“That’s 20 more feet then I would’ve anywhere else asshole.”

 

Michael realizing that he’d now lost the bet because of Gavin got pissed. “Goddamnit Gavin!” He yelled throwing himself at the boy. Michael tackles Gavin to the ground and is about ready to beat his head in the carpet when Jack announces he brought trials and everyone needed to play it since Gavin never has.

 

“Gavin!” Michael yelled as Gavin sprawled himself out across Michael, Ray, and Geoff. The room erupted into laughter and from just looking in you’d never imagine these people were never friends, it just doesn’t seem logical. Michael smiles in between dying of laughter because as much as he hates to admit it being with Gavin is one of the best feelings he’s ever had. “But Mi-coo” Gavin says as he stares up at Michael with the biggest grin on his face.

 

“What idiot?” Michael questions with nothing, but love behind it, his previous anger from losing the bet no longer there.

 

“Come here. I have a secret to tell you.” Gavin starts to whisper.

 

Just as Michael’s leaning down Gavin starts to lean up. Everything slows down to a millisecond for Michael and before he can process what’s going on their lips are just barely brushing together. It’s only for a second and Michael feels a blush explode across his face and remembers the faint feeling of Gavin’s perfect lips rubbing against his slightly chapped ones.

 

Everyone is silent when Michael looks back up realizing what just happened. He starts to freak out internally. Hyperventilating, choking up, tears starting to well in his eyes. “Hey uh guys.” Everyone turned to look at Michael. “I’m gonna go take a piss real quick.” The panic in Michael’s voice was evident, but no one questioned it and allowed him to go.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you here for the Joelay the ship has finally sailed and i believe is kind of currently on fire so yeah sorry, but without further adieu my next update.

‘Alright. You kissed him. In front of everyone. No big deal right. Right?’ Michael was going cause a rut in the floor if he kept walking back and forth the way that he was. ‘I didn’t like it….did I? No. Of course I didn’t Gavin fucking Free is a boy. I couldn’t have liked it.’

 

Michael at this point slid against the door and let his head fall in his heads while he tried to deny his feelings for Gavin, but the way that the Brits smooth lips met his slightly chapped ones just made him swoon. The tears were just threatening to spill when he looked out the bathroom window and saw a tree. It wasn’t all that sturdy, but at this point Michael was almost counting on it to break and end mortality for him.

 

‘You are Michael ‘Rage Quit Yells His Damned Head Off Everyday Jones’ and you are not about to cry because you kissed a boy. Now get your ass out there and enjoy game night with your friends.’ The ‘Rage Quit’ side of Michael yelled at himself before he could even think of getting up and jumping onto the nearby tree.  
\-----

“Well. That was, uhm definitely something.” Geoff said as soon as Michael closed the bathroom door.

 

“No shit Geoff.” Ray said, he didn’t know what was going on, but he knew that Michael definitely would not take kindly to ANYONE bringing up what just happened. 

“Look. You guys don’t know Michael, yeah there isn’t a whole lot to find, but I’m telling you as his best friend. DO. NOT. BRING. THIS. UP. This is some heavy shit that he has to figure out by himself. No matter the outcome, just don’t bring this up and don’t question any like I guess I don’t know weird stuff that happens in the nearby future got it?”

 

Normally everyone would just think Ray was setting up for some killer punch line to a joke, but seeing him performing crowd control and how serious he was it was almost frightening so everyone just nodded frantically.

 

“Man Ray, you can see through people so well it’s almost like you’ve got x-ray vision when it comes to emotions! HEY! You can be a super hero named x-ray!” Gavin yelled jumping up from where he still was on the floor.

 

“Thanks Vav.” Ray said sputtering over the mini stroke he just had.

 

“Vav?” Everyone asked very confused. “Well, yeah like I don’t fucking know I had a mini stroke okay?” 

 

At that Ray’s phone went off and he saw that it was his mom wanting to come get him. Throwing his head back and letting out a groan he reminded everyone ‘DO NOT BRING THIS UP.’ And explained about his mom wanting to get him where Joel said he’d wait out front with the Puerto Rican.  
\------

When Ray took charge Joel didn’t know what was happening, he zoned out when he saw the way that Ray just commanded attention when he was serious, it was a new experience. Ever since the 8th graders (Michael and Ray’s class) came to the high school to visit Ray kind of attached himself to Joel and refused to let go even now and while Joel was flattered he constantly had to decline Ray because of his girlfriend, whose name he suddenly couldn’t remember. Kara. It was definitely Kara, but for some reason staring at this freshman that name didn’t seem to hold as much worth as it once did.

 

Joel’s never seen Ray be so demanding and he loved it, normally when any thoughts about Ray would pop up Joel was able to push them away, but this time when he wondered if Ray was this commanding in the bedroom he couldn’t stop himself from indulging and letting his fantasies play out. It wasn’t until Ray groaned and Joel swore he was about to cum right then and there that he was pulled out of his fantasy and started to pay attention again.

 

“My mom wants to come and get me because it’s ‘late’.” He made sure to and put extra emphasis on late, as he threw his head back in frustration.

 

“I’ll wait outside with you, it’s pretty dark and who knows what’s out there.” Joel said already starting to head out of the game room.  
\-------

Ray and Joel ran into Michael as he was coming out of the bathroom.

 

“Bro. I gotta leave.” Ray informed Michael again throwing his head back and groaning.

 

Michael noticed the way that Joel visibly shook when Ray groaned, he made a mental note to talk to Ray, maybe there was more going on around him then he was realizing because of how self centered he’d become lately.

 

“Alright man. I’m gonna chill here for probably another few hours and then head home.”

 

Ray didn’t say anything, but they say when you’re best friends with someone you can communicate through facial expressions and Michael knew that Ray’s face was   
screaming with questions like ‘are you okay?’ ‘I swear I’ll kill them if you need me too’ and other supportive things so Michael just smiled and nodded as he and Joel continued down the stairs.  
\-------

Ray and Joel were just laughing together about how badly Ryan is whenever he tries to talk when his mom said she was around the corner.

 

“Hey, listen Ray I’ve-“ Joel was cut off by the Puerto Rican’s lips against his own. Joel couldn’t help but rut his hips forward and open his mouth causing Ray to quickly slip his tongue in the other man’s mouth.

 

“No. NO! This. This isn’t right.” Joel said pushing them apart.

 

“But…that day at the pizza shop in your car…”

 

“HAVE YOU TOLD ANYONE!?” Joel was suddenly feeling very bad about himself and angry for reasons he couldn’t figure out.

 

“No. Maybe I should though…” Ray left that hanging in the air as he walked to his mom’s car with his head down.

 

“You okay buddy?” She asked as he got in the car.

 

“Yeah mamma just tired.” He said looking longingly out the window the whole ride home.  
\--------

Inside the house was much better than outside. Michael came back to game night and while at first everyone expected it to be super awkward, he actually didn’t let   
any awkwardness happen. Gavin would stare at him and when he caught him he’d quickly look away, everyone would make careful jokes, but seemed like they were walking on eggshells and finally Michael had, had enough of it.

 

“GOD DAMNIT!” He yelled surprising everyone and causing Jack to jump in his chair. “YES. I KISSED GAVIN, OR HE KISSED ME OR SOMETHING, BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN ANYTHING CHANGES. I am here to kick some ass at video games and eat pizza and last time I checked we ran out of pizza hours ago so come on guys.” Michael was almost pleading at the end of his statement.

 

“You’re right Michael.” Ryan supplied. “Come on let’s play Minecraft. I heard they updated it to where you can fight wither skeletons now!”

 

Geoff opened his phone to a text from Joel.

 

‘Ray just left….i uh…….it went bad man….i’m gonna go home.’

 

‘Oh. I’m always here. No matter what. You’ve been 5 years clean we need to keep that going got it?’

 

‘I know. I don’t think, I’ll fall that deeply into old habits but maybe you know some shots, maybe 3 bottles of beer? I don’t know I guess we’ll see’

 

With that last text to Geoff, Joel got in his car and started to head home while turning off his phone and cursing whatever deity controlled love for eternally fucking him sideways.

 

Geoff put his phone away after reading Joel’s text and while he participated in the rest of game night everyone could tell he looked very concerned for the rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme Homophobia and child abuse. This chapter is mainly just some background info for Joel and his life.

Joel had just walked in the door when his bad night got even worse.

 

“Where have you been?” His mom crooned as he walked in.

 

“Out. With friends.” Joel decided would be a safe answer after a beat.

 

“Oh really? And what friends would that be?” She added extra venom knowing exactly who Joel was with.

 

“Look. You already know who I was with so stop beating around the bush.”

 

“Fine. Are you still trying to denounce the ways of our faith?” His mother crossed her arms and leaned on the side of the staircase leading to upstairs, Joel’s room and his only escape.

 

“No. Actually Geoff has a girlfriend and so do I, or did you forget that after you walked in on me with my friends dick in my mouth you beat my ‘til I bled then forced me to take a salt bath and made me swear to get a girlfriend.” Joel spat this out starting to get livid all over again at the recollection of the memory.

 

“Yes. You have ‘girlfriend’, what’s ‘her’ name again?”

 

Joel bit the side of his cheek knowing that what was about to come wouldn’t be good and he still had to live under the roof of his mother or else he wouldn’t have a way to support himself.

 

“Oh, wait, that’s right she doesn’t exist because you’re a good for nothing faggot. A pathetic; good for nothing, waste of space, just like that dead beat father of yours who wanted to hump me and dump me on prom night.”

 

“Don’t talk about Kara like that.” Joel was seething now and it just made his mom happier that she was starting to get a rise out of him.

 

She’d now started to walk into the kitchen and pulled out two glasses and grabbed the whiskey off the top of the fridge. As she poured the glasses she started to chuckle a little bit and then locked eyes with Joel when she downed the first drink.

 

“Mad you can’t have any faggot? I’m sure it burns the same way that cum does as it travels down that pathetic throat of yours. Lie to yourself and me all you want, God is going to judge you for your sins not me.”

 

“Fuck you.” Was all Joel could think, his mom always did this when she was drunk she’d blame Joel for his father’s mistakes and then get mad because Joel didn’t believe in her all powerful God. 

 

She’s never asked why, and honestly Joel is thankful because his answer is far too vulnerable for him, how do you tell someone who’s hated you all of your life; I like boys, but I’m afraid to believe in God because I know that you believe he doesn’t approve of that and somehow it’s easier for me to just pretend he doesn’t exist so I have some false hope that, one day, just maybe I’ll spend my forever happily with you loving me. As Joel’s thoughts on God came rushing to the front of his mind tears welled and he got distracted trying to fight them down. It wasn’t until the glass shattered on his face that he couldn’t contain them anymore.

 

“LISTEN HERE YOU SHIT! I WORK MY ASS OFF TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU CAN HAVE A ROOF AND A HOUSE. YOU WILL NOT! BRING SOME BOY IN HERE AND GO AGAINST MY GOD. GOT IT?”

 

Joel’s mother was still behind the counter, but he couldn’t help how small he suddenly felt. He couldn’t help the unsteadiness in his voice as he shrunk back and reverted back to how he was when he was seven and firs kissed a boy. “Yes Mamma.” He replied the exact same way as a child whenever she first hit him.  
\-------

Joel’s mother had been grilling out in the backyard when all the neighbors had been over. The Ramseys, only living a few miles down the road, had come over and because of school Joel and Geoff were already great friends. Joel’s mother was happy her son was finally starting to come out of his shell, she hated the fact that every day she dropped her baby boy off and he’d always tell her he had no friends and didn’t like going to school.

 

“Oh Karen, I’m so glad that little Geoffrey and my Joel have become friends.”

 

“I know exactly how you feel Joyce. I was afraid that Geoff wasn’t ever going to make friends nad then one day he just comes home and just cannot shut up about how much fun he’s having with his new friend Joel.”

 

The two women continued to carry on their conversation at the joy of having their boys be best friends when Geoff and Joel walked out of the toy house.

 

“Mamma!” Joel yelled and ran over to his mom.

 

“Yes sweetie?” She asked as she crouched down and locked eyes with her son.

 

“Geoff and I are bestest friends and we love each other.”

 

Karen and Joyce both awwww’d at that and laughed afterwards.

 

“I’m serious we kissed so that means we love each other because Geoff said his mommy and daddy kiss when they want to show they love each other and my teacher said the same thing when I asked her what it was.” Joel started to lightly pout thinking his mother didn’t believe he loved his best friend.

 

“You what?” Joel’s mother asked not believing what she was hearing.

 

“We kissed see.” Joel then grabbed Geoff’s face and stared into his eyes until he slowly leaned in and locked lips with the other boy.

 

“Awww. Joyce look at that. Isn’t it just adorable.” Mrs. Ramsey cooed while taking photos of the boys.

 

“Oh. Uhm. Yeah.” Joel’s mother choked out the words though as if they were physically paining her.

 

The rest of the barbeque went uninteresting. Joel’s mother quickly finished up with her conversations when she was finished eating and very quickly made it clear to the Ramsey’s that she needed to get to bed because she didn’t feel well, while they didn’t believe her they didn’t want to be rude and so they left without questioning it, well they attempted to until Geoff spoke up.

 

“Wait! I have to kiss Joel goodbye or he won’t believe I love him!” Geoff yelled this out while searching around frantically for Joel. About ten minutes went by when finally Joel’s mother just announced, “I’ll tell him you love him for you. Then I’ll kiss him so he knows you love him how’s that?”

 

“Yeah see Geoff. He’ll believe you.” His mom tried to comfort him.

 

“I guess.” He dejectedly walked out of the house and to the car wishing he could change the adult’s minds but not knowing how too.

 

After the Ramsey’s left Joel’s mother stepped in the backyard and called out to him. He of course came running to his mom believing her sweet sing songy voice to be true, instead he was met with the hot sting of the spatula that she left on the grill.

 

Joel’s entire chest burnt and his clothes were fusing with his singed skin so when he tried to pull on his shirt it just pulled the charred flesh making him cringe and yell even more. His mother pulled him inside after about three seconds and then smacked him across the face.

 

“Don’t you dare! EVER! AGAIN KISS A BOY!” His mom went out back and turned off the grill and then grabbed a towel and some scissors. “That foul action is a sin and will not be tolerated by my God, understand me?”

 

For fear of being punished more Joel just shook his head up and down.

 

“YOU’RE A BIG BOY, USE YOUR WORDS.” She said very sternly waving the scissors around and almost cutting Joel’s face.

 

“Yes Mamma.” He said as he started to truly fear his mother because in that instance she went straight back to the woman he knew before and was caring to his wounded chest.  
\-------

Joel knocked all the loose pieces of glass off his face and started to walk up the stairs. He couldn’t do anything about the cuts, but he’d have to think of a pretty convincing lie sooner or later. Kara would be concerned, before tonight he’d have Ray on that list of people, but now he’s not so sure.

 

“Where are you going!?” His mother screeched.

 

“To bed.” Joel whispered losing all the fight that he’s had the last five years.

 

“I hope you don’t wake up.” She yelled as he walked up the stairs and she poured herself another glass of alcohol.


	20. Chapter 20

Geoff had nothing to do all weekend when he woke up. Truthfully he hopped right out of bed at a bright and shining 6 A.M. far too used to the previous years when he’d be at rehearsal bright and early because the band needed the extra work, but this year Mr. Burns decided to reward everyone’s great behavior by allowing them the weekend off. He sighed not knowing what exactly he wanted to spend his weekend doing.

 

As a senior his life was pretty boring, he didn’t have homework, because while Geoff will do the dumbest things ever and pretends he isn’t smart, he actually is. He’s taking AP literature and Pre-Calculus and because he took all his other required classes in years past he can fill his schedule with nothing, but band. Geoff decided since it was still mid August that he could climb out his window and sit on the roof of his house.

 

It was in this serene moment when Geoff was staring out at the sunrise that he’s never been surer of something, and never also been more confused. It was though as if the entire world came crashing into place in his mind, while also spinning out of control. He was certain that music was his life, but now he was completely unsure of how to achieve that. He can’t be a band director because he’s a percussionist, how in the world would he help someone play something he can’t play? He can’t be a performer, he doesn’t have the money for Drum Corps and well he was gonna do the military but they aren’t very big musically.

 

Geoff sighed and decided there would be a time and a place for him to have all these epiphany moments and honestly to try and save the mood and how happy he was he decided that those moments would come later, when they really needed too.

 

He had just gotten through his thought when Gavin was joining him out on the roof. “I knew you’d be out here.”

 

Geoff just continued looking forward and sighed. “Yeah, it’s my place to just, you know, well think.”

 

Gavin hummed in content and enjoyed just sitting on the roof with his adoptive brother. Neither would admit it, but they both knew that their friendship circle would be experiencing some difficulty soon and this could be their last moment of peace with, most, of all their friends there all at once.

 

“I’m gonna make breakfast.” Geoff said and started to get up.

 

Gavin wanted to offer to help, but for once in his life figured that was Geoff’s way of saying he wanted to be alone, decided to give the boy some space. Instead he returned to the room and found his phone with three notifications.

 

Ray: Bro. Wake up.

 

Ray: Bro, seriously. Look, I’m using grammar and shit. This is serious.

 

Ray: Okay! That’s cool. I’ll just throw a fit and talk to someone else then asshole. Oh wait all of my friends are there and asleep -_-

 

Gavin laughed, but wasn’t too worried so he just sent his friend a text asking what was the problem when Ryan slowly stretched on the couch.

 

“Mornin’ blondie.” Ryan chuckled and looked over to Gavin.

 

“I could say the same to you with the way the sun is reflecting off your hair.” Both boys laughed and the noise woke Michael up.

 

“Hey asshats.” His said voice muffled by his pillow.

 

“Mhm.” The two boys responded.

 

“Some of us, cough cough, are trying to sleep and we would really appreciate it if you’d kindly shut the fuck up.”

 

“But, Micoo! You didn’t say would you kindly so I can’t listen to you.” Gavin laughed at his bioshock reference and caused Ryan, clearly not approving of the joke, to just run his hand down his face.

 

“Fine. Would you kindly suck a dick.” It took Gavin a moment to process what his friend had said because yeah Michael’s made dick jokes before, but with the kiss last night Gavin was still confused on where his relationship stood with Michael.

 

Ryan being the quick thinker he was though chimed in, “I mean are you offering? Is there some money involved? Let’s get some terms and conditions in on this.”

 

All of the boys laughed at the joke and the tension of the room quickly filtered off as they fell into natural conversations until Geoff called up to let them know that his breakfast would be done.

 

Jack somehow slept through all of their talking and laughing and it wasn’t until Michael asked Gavin for a sharpie and they’d drawn about three dicks on his face that he started to stir. AT that point everyone ran downstairs to find all of the ‘breakfast’ that Geoff had made was in all actuality brunt everything that they were disappointed.

 

Jack came downstairs about twenty minutes later with black smudges all over his face. “Fuck you guys. Fuck you all.” He huffed as he took a seat in front of the TV and grabbed the remote from the side of the couch. Everyone looked over when his stomach rumbled.

 

“I tried to make breakfast, it uh, it didn’t work out.” Geoff supplied hoping that maybe Jack would catch his drift.

 

“No. You’re assholes.” He said as he got up and started to make breakfast for himself.

 

Jack while insisting everyone was an asshole and that he wouldn’t make breakfast for them in the end decided that his friends deserved to eat. He made them beg for their food though. Michael was the first to say fuck it and got on his knees begging for his food, Geoff was next and to throw it over the top was saying he’d suck Jack’s sausage for some bacon. That had sent everyone into a fit and lightened Jack’s mood so he gave Gavin and Ryan theirs without them having to beg.

 

Michael was three bites into his last piece of bacon when Gavin sat down next to him. Michael swiped one of his pieces of bacon and had the Brit fuming. “Aye you bloody git! What’s the matter with you stealing another man’s bacon!?”

 

“You didn’t work for it so you don’t get as much as me.” Michael stuck his tongue out and started to run upstairs when Gavin stormed off after him.

 

The other boys heard Michael yell down the stairs, “Dibs on showering first!” Everyone groaned knowing there’d be no hot water left and Geoff just rolled his eyes knowing this would be a long rest of the day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off if you haven't seen Joey Graceffa's new video 'Don't Wait' then you need too and secondly this chapter is a little raw and short because i actually just kind of went through this with my ex boyfriend and so sorry i didn't want to keep writing and feel like i was babbling.

Jack’s food was much better than Geoff’s burnt crisp of food and left everyone feeling jovial and exhausted. Gavin was just scrolling through YouTube when he’d noticed that Joey Graceffa posted a new video.

 

“Hey guys! Look. Joey posted a new video today, and it’s a music video!”

 

Everyone started to climb around the couch all interested, the boys were all fans of Shane Dawson’s spoofs and original songs so they were interested to see what this would bring.

 

“It’s called ‘Don’t Wait’. I wonder what it’s about.” Gavin questioned aloud with his hand hovering over the play button.

 

“Maybe if you ever fucking hit play then we’d find out,” Michael said pushing the button for him.

 

Michael is hit like a ton of bricks. Joey Graceffa couldn’t have described the way he’s been feeling any more perfectly. When the song hits the chorus and Michael just keeps hearing Joey’s beautiful baritone ring through his ears saying, ‘Don’t wait for the world to be ready. Who says you can’t explore, who says you can’t explore.’ he actually has tears running down his face. 

 

Michael gets up and goes to Geoff’s room to get his stuff, and then before anyone can say anything is out the door and starting to head home. He can’t not right now, he can’t do this right now. He has to be strong; he can’t allow weakness to take over his body, if he does that than how can he ever become a better man than his father.

 

‘Joey can’t be gay he’s too perfect. He’s so well cute and amazing and adorable and always just knew exactly what to say when I had a bad day to cheer me up, he’s….he’s my rock.’ Michael’s thoughts for most of the walk home where along those lines, where he always came back to the same conclusion, ‘If Joey can be happy then why can’t I?’ and while Michael was still processing and working through that he couldn’t spend any more time on it because he had to take care of Anna.

 

“MIKEY!” She screeched about six octaves higher than Michael believed a human should ever be allowed to get.

 

“Hey sweetheart.” He said bending down and lifting her in a circle in the air.

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve gotten to see you!” Anna looked the happiest she had since before their mom started to get sick.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m just really busy with marching band lately, I swear though as soon as the season’s over me and you are going to be seeing each other more often alright kiddo?”

 

“Promise?” She asked holding out her pinky.

 

“Promise.” Michael said doing the same. “Let’s make some lunch huh? I’m pretty hungry.” The two went into the kitchen and it went unbeknownst to Michael that his mom had been in the doorway covering her mouth to stifle the sobs that wracked her body with joy. She knew in that moment that should worse come to worse and she not make it through whatever was happening with her that her kids would make it through.

 

“Mamma. Why are you crying?” Annabelle looked up from her spot at the table and tilted her head in a very childish way.

 

“Anna, go upstairs and play with your dolls. I’ll come get you when the foods down.” Michael said scooping up his sister and placing her at the foot of the stairs, forcing her to go up.

 

“Mamma, what’s wrong?” Michael walked over and saw his own eyes reflecting in his moms.

 

“I….i just am so proud of the strong man you’ve become Mikey and…..i love you so much sweetheart.” Michael wipes the tear that slips down his mom’s face before he embraces her.

 

“I love you too Mom.”  
\---------

“Good going Gav. You made Michael cry.” Geoff smacked his brother upside the head after the door slammed shut behind Michael.

 

“I didn’t mean too….” Gavin said while stalking upstairs to his bedroom.

 

After that the air in the room became awkward and everyone agreed they should all go home and get some rest.

 

“Hey Gavin?” Geoff knocked on Gavin’s door after everyone left. “Gav. I’m coming in okay?” Geoff cracked the door and was only met with darkness and the soft snore of Gavin sleeping. 

 

Gavin waited for Geoff to shut the door and then pulled his phone out from under the covers.

 

Gavin: I’m sorry Michael. I didn’t think it would be that emotional for you.

 

Gavin locked his phone believing it would take a while to get a response.

 

Michael: Fuck off. You knew didn’t you? The whole time?

 

Gavin: What are you talking about Michael? That was the first time I’d seen it, I had no idea what was going to be playing.

 

Michael: I don’t believe you.

 

Gavin: What’s the real problem here? Come on let’s talk about it, I’m here for you.

 

Gavin waited another ten minutes for a response when he didn’t get one and dejectedly fell asleep with a sigh.

 

Michael: You want to know what’s wrong. What the REAL problem is? Fine, but I’m warning you I’m not holding back.

 

Michael: It’s you. Fuck you, I hate you and the fact that you can just be so full of yourself and confident. I hate the fact that even though I’ve told you every single day that I hate you and you’re a piece of shit that you can still be nice to me. I’m enraged by the fact that I’ve always wanted to just be good at something and here you are brand new to the fucking country and you were better than me at trumpet.

 

Michael: I fucking hate the fact that everyone just loves you. You can be such an asshole, but you can never do anything wrong to make people mad at you because you’re personality is just too fucking genuine. I really fucking hate the fact that I’m jealous of how carefree you are and how everyone just accepts you, not all of us   
have that luxury. 

 

Michael: Worst of all, I hate the fact that I’m pretty sure I love you and that you’ve helped me accept the fact that I’m a worthless, piece of shit, faggot and that no one will ever love me because of how horrible I am.

 

Michael: So thank you, thank you for giving me this peace, but also fuck you for, ever making me feel this way. Asshole 

 

Michael had tears streaming down his face and didn’t even care. He buried his face in the pillow and passed out from emotional exhaustion after the acceptance of one of his biggest fears.


End file.
